Oasis
by Shinki
Summary: Seven years after one of the great battles against the Ori, the remaining members of SG1 travel to a planet known as the Oasis and discover that Daniel and Vala's life may not have ended in that battle.
1. The Curtain Closes

Hello everyone! I've been working on this story on the side while I tried to get my inspiration for Saving Me(Which still escapes me. Sorry!). Well tonight at one in the morning inspiration for this story just hit and I finished writing chapter one, which is the chapter after this. I then decided to edit both of them and post the Prologue and see how you all feel about it.**  
**Sorry if there is mistakes in it, I did edit a couple times but a couple might have still escaped me. I tried to keep the Prologue simplistic in a way, so in away it almost feels more surreal. I don't know if I succeeded though. Enjoy!  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own, I wish I did though. All I own is my action figures of Daniel and Vala.  
**Dedication: **I dedicated this story to a fellow DV shipper on met on gaia, she put up with my rantings about my stories and helped me out. Though she helped me out more on the other story I decided to dedicate this one to her because I don't know how soon I'll get the other one up. Much thanks and much love to KallistaW.

* * *

**Oasis**

**Prologue**

"**The Curtain Closes"**

* * *

"Get to the gate now! Move it!" Mitchell yelled out hoping his team members could hear his order. Everything was covered by a thick fog caused by the explosions of ships. As he moved forward a bight light was seen above him, first starting out small then expanding. It was accompanied then by a large bang and a piece of the ship landed close by. "Sam, Jackson, Vala, Teal'c, can you hear me?" he asked into the little hand held radio.

"Cam," the reply was solemn and slow. The voice was raged and tired and she appeared to be breathing heavily.

"Sam, you're alright. Where's the rest of the team?" The radio was silent for what seemed like hours. "Sam."

"I don't know. Teal'c left to find Bray'tac about an hour ago and left me to find all the wounded."

"Daniel and Vala?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since," the radio was left on as he heard her scream at someone and gun shots rang out. "Ori soldier," she explained. "I haven't seen them since I got off the ship."

"Do you think they made it off?"

"Its a possibility, if they didn't..."

"Don't worry they're resourcefully. Now where are you so we can get to the gate?"

"I'm near by the gate. I'll meet you there."

"Mitchell out." Clicking off his radio he began to make his way farther through the fog.

* * *

"Daniel we have to get out of here, now!" Vala stressed the last bit as she felt the ground outside the small cave get hit again. Dirt fell slowly from the ceiling and walls. "I'm not joking, now!"

"Just hold on a moment, I think I might have found something."

"That's very lovely, take a picture and we'll take it back with us."

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up" he stated but Vala knew he was trying to order her away. Shaking her head she grabbed his arm tightly and held on as another tremor went through the land.

"Daniel."

"I got it copied down, lets go." Nodding they grabbed their packs from the ground and began running out of the cave that they had been hiding in. A tremor ran through out the body of the planet and sent Vala to the right at the exit of the cave. Scrambling she tried to hold her footing but another tremor similar to an Earth quack sent her onto the ground then rolling a couple of feet away.

"Ow," she whined as she tried to move from the cold ground.

"You all right Vala?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Can't you see that I'm peachy? I must say I have never been better, though I think my back needs a good cracking...speaking of that. Oh Daniel, how about you get over here and stop clinging to the wall of the cave."

"Oh don't get snappy at me, its not my fault you didn't hold on."

"Oh now whose getting snappy." Standing up she dusted herself off then began looking around. "The Ori really did a number on this place. Do you think everyone else is okay?"

"I'm sure they're fine, now lets get out of here." Nodding they treaded on through the forest in silence both keeping watch for stray enemy soldiers.

"Daniel," Vala began but another quack shook them and sent them both to the right. Vala's back went against the tree hard and Daniel reached out and propelled himself against Vala. "Well, Daniel. Though this is a pleasant turn of events I just don't think this is the time."

"Vala."

"What?"

"Shut up." Grabbing her hand he pulled her around the tree and pointed into a clearing. A fleet or of Ori ships were landing slowly as they dropped to the ground their was a slight rumble and the lifting of dust from the ground. Soldiers soon began marching out led by Priors.

"There's got to be...hundreds of them."

"More like thousands."

"And that's only here." Both of them held their breath as they watched their comrades fight. "Daniel" she began but another explosions was heard close by and a long slice of one of the ships landed on the ground only a couple feet away. "Lets go."

"Right," he nodded and dodged around the steamy piece of metal as another fell near them. A sound of a dieing ship and the crackle of flames sped closer but everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Daniel!" she yelled and pushed him away as a part of the ship landed and sent Vala to the ground.

"Vala," he moaned as he crawled to her body. Blood was beginning to soak one of her pant legs as she forced her leg out from underneath the metal.

"I'm okay," she whispered as she tried to get up, "really." Grabbing her arm he pulled her up and let Vala's weight transfer to him as they hobbled.

"Are you okay?" She shot a glare at him.

"Oh yeah, the cold blood is a real nice relief from the burning sensation in my muscles."

"Vala. I'm serious."

"So am I, sort of. I'm a little dizzy," her voice was becoming more tired as she fell against him and brought them both to a stop. Everything went almost silent for a moment, only the crackle of flames from the recharge could be heard. It began to spread around them. The silence was cut into by a blast then another one and suddenly they felt excruciating pain then nothing. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

* * *

"Where's Doctor Jackson and Vala MalDoran?" Landry barked as the gate closed.

"They didn't make it, sir" Mitchell whispered.

"Once we found them it was to late," Sam forced out, "they were surrounded by Priors and they were..."

"Shooting them again, sir." Teal'c dodged around them and his solemn expression was the only hint to his real feelings about this. The teams faces were covered in dirt and blood from the heat of battle and the gleam from their skin wasn't from sweat but tears.

"SG-1, to the infirmary...we Debrief in 1800 hours." The room suddenly felt chilled as did the hearts of SG-1 and all those with them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

Did you like it? Please review and tell me your opinions and what you see in the future of this story.

Love,

Shinki


	2. Deja Vu

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try and start writing the next one as quick as possible, which is probably soon. I was going to wait another day but I decided not to be cruel and post it now. Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Oasis**

**Chapter 1**

"**Deja Vu"**

* * *

The remaining members of SG-1 and a couple other SG teams stood at the end of the ramp as the gate activated with a loud clash. Sam checked her weapon once over and looked at her team as they too checked their gear.

"Good luck," Landry's voice boomed from the door.

"Don't worry General. As you said this is going to be a peaceful knowledge seeking mission" Mitchell pointed out and began walking up the ramp.

"Still be careful. Teams move out!"

"Colonel, sir," the new resident archeologist of SG-14 stuttered as he spoke to Mitchell, "Its an honor to work with your team, sir."

"Uh, thanks" he rolled his eyes and stepped through the gate. Sam and Teal'c stepped through together holding their breath. The world swirled around them then bang they stepped out of the other side of the gate. The village not far from there was surrounded by high stone walls that connected to an abandoned royal fortress.

"We are supposed to speak with their leader Talin before we start looking around," Sam said as she began walking forward.

"SG-3 stay at the gate. SG-14 and 15 come with us." Mitchell waved his hand motioning them to follow. "Well isn't this lovely weather. I guess this is what happens when you don't check the forecast before booking your vacation."

"This isn't a vacation, Cam."

"Indeed."

"Well it looks like two people aren't very chipper today."

"According to Talin, this planet rarely has sunshine. Its a very damp planet so their winters are rather severe."

"Their winter isn't near is it?"

"No. Oh and Cam, you know why I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"I know."

_"Seven years."_

* * *

"This is amazing! Some of this writing could be thousands of years old and I haven't started referencing yet but I think that wall over there talks about a great flood that hit here. Oh and the writing seems to have semetic origin" the young Archeologist rambled as he tried to move over to one of the walls near a vendor.

"Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Carter, Teal'c; it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I see you have brought friends."

"They are the ones that we told you that were going to look around."

"Of course," Talin nodded, "your friend can be free to look at our writings if he wills it."

"Thank you, sir! Do you have any records..." he began but Talin cut him off.

"Our records are all stored in the only temple inside the town. You can find it down that path."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your other friends can be free to look all they wish as well." SG 15 and 14 began to migrate away to look around.

"We wanted to talk to you about," Sam began.

"The Ori."

"Partly."

"How we've remained untouched by them," he continued and began walking down the road with them. "I must say I cannot answer you on that one, it is a mystery to myself as well."

"About your people..."

"They do not know of the Ori, and I would rather it that way." Stopping he looked them all over. "I believe it is best if they do not know. On the subject of your rather peculiar friend he may find friendship with our historian. He is out with his wife right now but I'm sure he will be back into town later. Or if you would rather tonight I could take you all to his house. It is quite the walk but worth it."

"Where does he live?"

"He has two homes, one at the far end of our village and the other outside over on that ridge. That is where he spends most of his time raising his family."

"How about weapons? Do you have weapons?"

"Cam," Sam hissed silently at him and hit him in the side.

"Hey! It was a perfectly good question!" he snapped back at her with a hint of playfulness and a background of bitterness.

"Cam..." Sam began but she stopped as she saw Talin watching them with amused eyes.

"Before you bite off his head I would like to agree with him. It is a good question." As they began to walk again they found that many looked up and gave them a smile accompanied by a nod. "We have some weapons, most are from the time in which this planet was ruled over by the Goa'uld. Legend has it that a warrior came through the stone circle and chased the darkness away then gifted this planet invulnerability against the rest of the universe."

"That's just a legend, right? Or you guys are way too lucky." Talin chuckled at Cam causing his light blue eyes to sparkle with a youthful vitality that very little elders still possessed.

"I would like to believe that we are just lucky."

"How long ago would you say this happened?" Sam asked.

"Many a year ago, I know it is vague but none of us know. It was not in my elders time nor was it in theirs before them. It is just known that something sent them away." Reaching the outer courtyard of a stone building covered gingerly in moss they stopped. "This is where the royals of our village use to live, but once we transferred to a state of government that promotes equality we have since made it a school and hospital."

"So the Royals went along with this willingly? Sorry to rain on your parade but it sounds a little to easy."

"It was not, the Royal family though good often was power hungry. They were forcibly stripped of their title. The ones left of their family still stay in the village as one of us and as members of the council."

"So no killing? Beheading?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but even amongst a mutiny we are a peaceful people."

"Sam, is it just me are these people just a little too 'zen'," he whispered in her ear, "I'm sensing skeletons in the closet. Major ones." Elbowing him in the side Sam surveyed the landscape over the buildings.

"Other than your Historian does anyone else live outside of the village?"

"Not if they can help it, Samantha Carter."

"Then why does he?"

"I myself don't quite know. He's a very curious gentleman but we owe him much so we try not to question him. Even through all of his oddness no one was surprised when he wed. She herself is one of a kind, there is definitely no one like her."

* * *

Sg-15 made their way down one of the paths out of the village. Alongside the path were stone markers covered thickly by moss and the stone that could be seen had evidence of the beginnings of erosion. The Colonel Pierce kicked one of the rocks and sighed.

"Something wrong sir?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just having a weird feeling."

"Weird feelings, sir? Should we fetch a doctor?"

"Not that kind of feeling."

"A psychiatrist then."

"Major can I kill him?" Pierce asked a member of his team half jokingly.

"If you want to do all that paper work, then its your funeral."

"Good point, I just feel like we're really going to find something."

"Like that time you thought you kept thinking you were going to find a rare tablet but you found a skeleton instead?"

"No, entirely different. It feels sort of like, Deja Vu." As they ended the path they saw two figures at the edge of lake with their foreheads pressed together sharing quick frantic kisses. They stopped and stood there gaping as they watched them holding each other as if their life depended on it.

"Well, sir. You walk in on people making out often?"

"Quiet, you're ruining the mood," his team looked at him as if he had come from another world, "oh fine. Sorry to interrupt you! Just want to ask you some questions, then you can get back to being frisky." The two stiffened and turned around blushing with the face of two children that got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Sir..." one of the members of the team began but Pierce was already catching on. It took him a moment for him to notice the similarities and it took him another moment to notice that they weren't similarities they were exact copies. Pierce wasn't a betting man but he would bet that they weren't copies either.

"Holy Hannah."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

So did you like it? I would love to hear all of your opinions. Oh, and I'm assuming that it was Pierce in the episode Fallen, thats kind of why I called it Deja Vu. Since he seems to have a habit of finding him. If Pierce died in an episode and I don't remember...well then I guess its more AU then I thought it was.

Love,

Shinki

Jarrod Kane :_"Do you ever give up?"_  
Dr. Daniel Jackson: _"Not until I'm dead."_  
_Pause._  
Daniel Jackson: _"And sometimes not even then."_


	3. Everything Changes

I have finally come to the conclusion that I am insane. I stayed up to 2:30 in the morning to get this chapter done cause I just had to finish it. Then once I got to the end of it I wrote something that I didn't expect. Originally I wanted all flashbacks in their own chapters but I noticed that these ones fit better in this chapter. I then was about to post it when I noticed it was still untitled. Thus another 10 minutes of trying to figure out a title and this came out. Not sure if its the perfect title but I'm kind of tired and I don't care.

In the original story I had planned out Talin was actually a villain but as I wrote him I felt such a strong connection with the character. Originally he was nothing like he is in this story. So I destroyed the original story and decided to go with plan B story which I love way more. If I do this right its not that long of a story but you never know.

I'm sorry if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes. I went over it a good couple times until my brain exploded or felt like it was going to. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Everything Changes**

* * *

"Colonel Mitchel, Colonel Carter," Pierce yelled at the two talking to Talin. Both of them stopped and looked at him curiously. "I found something, something you need to see."

"What?" both of them looked at each other and looked back at him with the same gaze.

"Uh this," he moved out of the way to reveal his team escorting two people they couldn't quite make out through the mass of bodies.

"Mr. Pierce next time you decided you want to take us somewhere tell your friends not to manhandle me," a women playfully snapped as she stepped out of the group of bodies with her husband at her side.

Laughing Talin stepped forward, "so you've met our historian and his wife" he paused to begin to introduce them but the look on Sam and Cams face stopped him.

"Daniel?" Sam asked hoping deeply for recognition but only got shocked stare.

"Vala?" Cam echoed Sam's Daniel as he watched the ex space pirate hold onto her husbands arm as she looked at them with distrust.

"You are familiar with our historian and his wife?" Talin stated more than asked. His face was written with shock as he stepped away from them to let them both get a clearer view.

Vala was the first to step forward, "how do you know my husband and me?" When she was only greeted with silence she gritted her teeth together. "How do you know us?"

"Vala, please" he held her arm and pulled her back, "lets let them explain before we start attacking. How do you know us?"

"Why don't we move inside to finish this. Lets head to your town residence, Daniel."

"I don't want some strangers in my house!" Vala yelled, "now tell me right now how you know us!"

"Vala..."

"Oh shut up, Daniel! Now you're are going to tell me before I let you into my home." Vala's voice began to slow down as she felt her barriers building up around her.

"Friends, we're your friends" Sam began to explain.

"Friends, that's vague."

"Vala, calm down. Let us get somewhere warm and a place where we can be civil."

"I agree with Vala, till we know who they are I don't want them in my home."

"Understood," Talin nodded.

"Pierce get Teal'c here right now," Cam ordered. As the team stepped a way he hollered for them to wait, "call General Jack O'Neill as well. He'll want to see this." Cam looked back to see Vala and Daniel trying to stare each other down.

"I understand your hostility but you must let us explain!" Sam begged Vala giving her wide pleading eyes. She knew first hand that Vala could be hostile when she felt like she was in danger but she really needed to calm down.

"Go ahead then," Daniel spoke for Vala and held her arm tightly telling her not to interrupt.

"You two were a part of our team SG-1, until seven years ago when...when you died in a fight against the Ori."

"That's impossible. As you can see I am very much alive and so is Daniel here."

"That's what's got us in chock," Cam spoke up. "Until today we thought you were dead but now..."

"Still not dead here!" Vala rang out in a sing-song voice. Cam couldn't help but grin, he missed Vala even though at times like this it would be easier to talk to a brick wall then her.

"Colonel Mitchell I have come as you asked, what is it you needed?" Teal'c asked as he slowly and confidently walked towards the group of people.

"Jaffa," Daniel mumbled under his breath as he watched him approach.

"Well hello there, muscles" Vala grinned as he stopped and stared at him.

"Vala MalDoran? Daniel Jackson?"

"Well, darling. It appears he knows us too." Teal'c raised his eyebrow at her and she turned back and flashed him another smile as if she instinctively felt comfortable around him. "I haven't been MalDoran for little over six years now. Its Jackson now, but I guess none of you know that."

"They have no idea who we are," Cam told Teal'c, "if you haven't caught on yet."

"Have you summoned O'Neill?"

"Just told Pierce too," Cam replied.

"And who is this 'Jake'?" Daniel asked politely, "my farther or something? Or her father?"

"My husband? Or his?" Vala pointed at Daniel. Cam and Sam tried to hold back laughter as they saw Daniels face contort into one of shock.

"What, darling? Its a perfectly innocent question. Or this Jake could be your equally attractive brother."

"Sam having a hard time breathing?" Cam said cheekily as Sam covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"I'm fine," she paused long enough to regain her composure. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Sam. Your name is Sam right?"

"Yeah, Vala, its Sam. Samantha Carter and this is Cameron Mitchell."

"Father," Cam howled in laughter.

"We're going to have to tell General O'Neill about that one."

"Don't forget the husband thing."

"Right. Oh and its not Jake, its Jack."

"Right, Jack" Daniel nodded. "So...he's not my father?" He then covered Vala's mouth to refrain her from making any husbandry comments.

"No," Sam laughed, "he's probably going to have your head for that comment too. He already feels old enough as he his. He's actually your best friend...and tormentor."

"Sounds like a great friendship," he replied dryly.

"And you Vala," Cam began to explain but Vala lifted up her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to know."

"Vala," Daniel started but she shook her head.

"I don't even see how this is possible!" she grabbed her hair in frustration and bit her lip.

"It's actually perfectly possible," Talin finally piped up. "As you both know when you came to us you knew nothing of who you were except your names." Grinning he continued after a long pause, "and the way we found you was odd enough. This doesn't even compare to how strange it was." The three members of SG-1 raised their eyebrows at Talin. "We found them over them over on the hills a good distance from each other. Since we found them naked we would have assumed them lovers but the distance a part spoke other wise."

"Naked?" Sam, Cam, and Teal'c echoed out in disbelief.

"Sound familiar to you?" Cam smiled.

"The other time with Daniel..."

"Wait, this isn't the first time that I was found naked with no memories of who I was prior to when I awoke?"

"Yeah...if it makes you feel better. Actually there is nothing that could probably make this less awkward."

"Yeah."

Vala began to look anxious as she looked at the sky to see where the sun was, "Daniel, darling. We must get home now."

"What? Oh right, yes. Home. That away!" he pointed at the house on the hills as he felt the nerves hit him. "My wife and I must be off. I'm sure you can find your way once your friend Jake gets here." Both of them bowed slightly to everyone and began weaving their way quickly through the mass of bodies towards home.

"Should you not have told him that it was Jack not Jake?" Talin inquired.

"Nah, he did the same thing last time."

"Now what I want to know is why they left in such a hurry."

"Cam!"

"You three will probably know soon enough."

"It better not be sex, I really don't want to see them doing the horizontal."

"Cam" Sam hissed and elbowed him in the side again.

"You've got to stop doing that!"

"Are they always this exhausting?" Talin turned to Teal'c.

"Indeed. You should have seen Daniel Jackson and Vala MalDoran argue."

"Oh, I'm sure I have a good idea." Talin laughed outwardly but on the inside all he could feel was worry for his two dear friends. He was sure he could trust these people but he didn't want to see his two dear friends get hurt.

Nodding Teal'c continued, "wait till O'Neill shows up."

"I will prepare the herbal sleep medicine." Talin turned around and walked down the street leaving Teal'c to question if he was serious or not.

* * *

"Carter! Mitchell! T! Missed me?" Jack laughed cockily as he jogged towards them. "I must say I was a little shocked that you asked for me but I would miss me too." Stopping her watched the way Sam's eyes twinkled and the way she moved her feet back and forth.

"Sir..."

"Carter?" when she just bit her lip and stared at him as if she was going to cry. "Did someone die?" His eyes trailed over the members of SG-1 making sure they were intact. Jack stepped closer to Sam and tilted her chin up so she was directly looking at him. "Definitely not sad tears. Now does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"General. Sir."

"Okay, Mitchell is out of commission. T? Come on I can count on you. What's got all of you guys in such a happy twist that you call me to come from Washington to see. By the way I wasn't in Washington, I was in the commissary having some Jell-O. Remember that, whatever you have to tell me better be better than Jell-O."

"O'Neill it would appear that Daniel Jackson and Vala MalDoran have been living on this planet with no memory of their past life for quite some time." The air was thick as they waited for Jack to process the information.

"Holy Hannah."

"He's married, sir."

"Really? To whom?"

"Vala," Cam smiled at Jack.

"Daniel you dog," Jack laughed, "now lets go forth!"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Carter?"

"Daniel thought you were his father." Jack stared at her as if he was going to burn a hole in something.

"So he may not be dead now but he's going to be dead soon."

"Vala asked if you were Daniels husband," Cam piped up causing his eyes to bulge and then cough repeatedly.

"Well lets get going then. No time like the present to kill old friends." With this they put all joking aside and went quiet reflecting on the time they had thought their friends were dead.

* * *

_Jack saw Sam outside the house through the window and at first felt a shear sense of delight. She had come to visit him even though they were fighting through a crisis she had found time to give the old man a call. Cam and Teal'c followed suit out of the car and he half expected Daniel and his 'girlfriend' to come out next but no one else followed. The delight was now replaced with confusion and worry, their faces were drenched with sadness. Walking out of the house he let the screen door slam behind him and looked at the faces of his friends._

_"Jack," Sam began. With this he knew it couldn't be good. As he walked down the steps to her she finally lost it and launched herself into his arms; this wasn't the Sam he was use to. This wasn't the strong Sam that could look a Goa'uld in the eye and wouldn't bat an eyelash._

_"Hey," he began but he shuddered to think what happened but a part of him knew. A part of him dreaded it and he wanted to scream and tell her not to say it, not to say it again._

_"Daniel..." Sam began, "and Vala." She paused for breath as she finally let tears fall freely. "They...they..." Gripping his shirt in her hands she wanted to hit Jack, throw him on the ground and yell and scream but it wasn't his fault. She was being irrational._

_"God no..." Jack whispered and looked up at Teal'c and Cam for confirmation. The look in their eyes was confirmation enough, it had happened again. The team had lost Daniel Jackson again, and this time death took a constellation prize. Vala MalDoran._

* * *

_"I still can't believe this time they're really gone" Jack mumbled as he took another swig of beer and passed a new one to Sam. Jack, Sam, Cam and Teal'c sat in a circle in Daniels apartment drinking beer and crying their souls out. Even Teal'c had taken up a beer. This loss felt worse then all the other times Daniel was gone, this time Vala was gone too. Each of them had found a friend in Vala and even for Jack who had barely known her he felt her loss. She was different and by god he appreciated the way that she could send Daniels world into a spiral and make that Archeologist do things he never thought he would._

_"Yeah," Cam whispered and took another swig. "Are we going to pack this up?" The question no one wanted to hear and no one wanted to answer._

_"No," Teal'c finally answered._

_"That would be to final," Jack mumbled._

_"And Vala's things?"_

_"They'll probably want the room cleared out," Sam bit her lip._

_"I believe it would be in her wishes that her stuff, if needed to be moved, would be placed with Daniel Jackson's." The three nodded at the statement Teal'c made and went back to drinking._

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

So did you like it? Dislike it? Either way drop a review and tell me your opinions and your views on the future of this story. I always love to hear what people think is going to happen. I hope I stayed in character. I always thought that Vala would get a little hostile and not really want to know who she was, cause in this story she loves the life she has and a part of her is afraid that knowing who she was will change all that. Daniel was actually rather calm in this chapter which I didn't actually plan on...but hey sometimes one writes what they don't plan.

Well, love you all!

Shinki


	4. React

So there it is my lovely reviewers, chapter 3, finally. I've been writing this all week at school and finally tonight I typed it out. I ended up taking out a scene and adding way more. I also think that writing whys this was the best except for the last paragraph or two. I just weren't feeling those ones. Someone in my reviews said they couldn't wait for Jack's reaction, personally I thought I gave a good enough reaction for now but as I wrote this chapter his reaction just poured out of me. So theres a very special Daniel and Jack scene in there. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**React**

* * *

The sun was just setting as SG-1 arrived outside of the two floor log house. The scene itself was like a picture, it was surrounded by a garden and the sound of water trickling hinted that their must be a stream near by. Piling up the stairs each of them had their hands tightly on the banister; their knuckles white as they clenched harder. As they stood outside of the door they felt themselves freeze, this was it.

"Guess we should knock, huh?" Jack asked hinting at someone else to do it; no one moved forward. They all appeared to be frozen in place. "Unreal, huh?"

"Like a dream," Sam replied tensely as she bit her lip, "I keep expecting to wake up and this being all a cruel dream."

"Colonel Carter do you believe that they ascended?"

"I don't know Teal'c." Sam's hand itched with nerves so she thrusted it into her hair and squeezed a chunk.

"I do!," Cam cut in, "come on! The naked thing!"

"Cam, they're are plenty of plausible ways this could have happened."

"Right," he said slowly as he searched her face, "name one." Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Daniel Jackson.

"Are you guys going to stay out on my front porch all night or are you coming me?" he snapped clearly irritated. Daniel moved aside and allowed them to walk into his house. The door closed with a low click and everyone was left in silence if only for a moment.

"Good cooking?" Jack asked Daniel as he caught a whiff of dinner.

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked as he leaned against the wall making his body almost appear imposing, "you say that you knew here."

"Well, Vala wasn't exactly house wife material."

"Right, and you think she is now?"

"Jack O'Neill!" Vala screamed as she stepped into the room wearing a dusting of flour over her hair and green dress, " take those boots off before you step one step on my floor!" Calming down for a second she continued, "same goes for the rest of you. Wash your hands in the basin as well, and leave your weaponry in here." Pointing to the basin and pitcher she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Daniel turned back to them smiling, "so which one of you is Jack?" Sam and Cam coughed as they tried to look at anything other than Daniel and Jack; after a moment they decided to begin washing up hoping that they could ignore this awkward moment. Teal'cs eyebrow was raised as he too washed his hands slowly.

"Danny, you would me" Jack mocked laughed.

"I thought you were Jake" he paused as if he was considering something, "are you sure you're name is Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel, do you want proof?"

"Oh no, its just weird."

"My name is weird?"

"No not your name...precisely," coughing he looked away, "ahem, so we were friends?"

"Yeah, we use to go fishing."

"Your idea I assume?" Daniel looked anything but impressed.

"You love fishing," he smiled as if trying to convinced Daniel.

"I hate fishing."

"Well, I thought I should try."

"Are you sure I liked you?"

Jack grinned a grin that stretched to both ears, "I'm like mold. I grew on you."

"Well that's infinitely more...appealing."

"Someone's sarcastic today."

"Daddy!" a little boy with dark brown hair and the brightest grey eyes came running in. Grabbing Daniels hand he looked up and ordered, "up!"

"Up you go!" Daniel laughed as he lifted him into his arms and held on tight.

"Mommy says supper is ready," he spoke slowly as he made a disgusted face, "mommy made those green things again."

"Very gross, I guess we just wont eat them then."

"I heard that Daniel Jackson!" Vala yelled from the kitchen, "Jack get back in here right now and sit at the table!"

"Me?" Jack gaped in shock.

"No silly!" the little boy laughed, "she means me! Down daddy! Down!" As he landed on the ground he quickly scampered away from him and into the kitchen.

"Aiden! You're in my seat again! Mommy!"

"Twins," Daniel explained.

"You have kids?" Jack asked in confusion, "twins?"

"You named one after Jack?" Sam said in disbelief.

"I'm a little more than disappointed that my name isn't in there, or is it?" Cam laughed but his comment was ignored.

"I'm going to go with a convenient coincidence."

"Jack Jackson? Not to sound cruel or anything what what's with that?"

"Uh yeah, his middle name makes it less full of Jack."

"Daniel get the hell in here!"

"Daddy is in trouble!" Aiden laughed.

"Coming honey!" he called back and began to lead them into the kitchen.

"Whipped Daniel?" Jack joked.

"I'm really not sure that I liked you." With this Jack and the rest of SG-1 let out a much needed burst of laughter.

"Sorry, babe" Daniel purred as he headed straight towards Vala and kissed her gently.

"Mmm, darling. With those lips how am I supposed to stay irritated at you?" she laughed and hers was returned with a deep throated laugh from Daniel. Her arms linked around his neck as she leaned up and kissed him again; she squealed as he suddenly bent her head back and attacked her mouth fully as he went out on an all out assault on her mouth.

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!" Aiden whined as he covered his face with his hands. Valas head fell against Daniels chest as she giggled at Aidens reaction.

"Sorry, honey" she laughed, "oh and darlings. These are our guests, the blonde woman is named Samantha Carter, the man next to her Cameron Mitchell, the tall dark man is Teal'c, and the last one is Jack O'Neill." As she ended this Teal'c nodded in greeting and the others gave a shy wave.

"Hello, its nice to meet you,"Jack and Adien chimed as if they had rehearsed it. Aiden's eyes were curiously eyeing Teal'c as he walked to the table and sat down across from Aiden. As the others moved to their places at the table Aiden's eyes never left Teal'c.

"Mommy," this time it was just little Jack.

"Yes, Jack, darling?" she replied as she came over two by two giving them their plates of food.

"Are you baking bread?"

"Baking bread?" Vala asked as she finished with the plates and began placing biscuits on each of their plates, "no honey. These are biscuits, not bread."

Aiden piped up, "not those!" he called out indignantly.

"Uncle Talin says you are baking bread."

"No! He said it was similar to baking."

"Oh, Vala giggled as she placed the basket holding the rest of the biscuits down. "Talin means Mommy has a bun in the oven." As she finished saying that Daniel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap kissing the base of her neck.

"Vala's pregnant," his voice was thick with pride and love as he rubbed her stomach gently. "That means you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Brother!" they both chimed causing not just their parents but the rest of the group to giggle.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see," she laughed as she kissed Daniel one last time and got up to sit down in the seat next to him.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Teal'c" Vala acknowledged with a small smile.

With a dopey grin still on his face Daniel spoke, "Yes Jack you guys can start eating."

Taking a bite into the steak Jack moaned, "Holy Hannah..."

"Thank you Jack."

"Congratulations," Sam finally managed to say as she pulled herself out of shock. Two of her best friends that she thought were dead were happy, and married with kids, and pregnant again. This was so unreal she was almost sure that is wasn't real.

"Yeah, congratulations," Cam echoed Sam and looked over at Jack to see what he was going to do.

"Congratulations, Daniel" he said then added, "you dog." Daniel scowled at this and chose to ignore him.

"Oh my god, these are good!" Cam laughed as he pulled apart the biscuit and plopped another piece into his mouth, "these biscuits taste exactly like my grandmas."

"If you love those you'll love her pies," Daniel replied as he looked at Vala with pride.

"Pies?"

"Yeah, you don't like pie?" Daniel definitely didn't look like he approved of that option.

"Oh no! I love pie. My mom makes the best pies, actually she taught Vala how to make a couple of her recipes."

"Please, no talk about that," Vala pleaded gently, "I haven't decided if I want to know about who I was...let alone deciding if I believe you or not."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. Just enjoy dinner," Vala paused as her gaze shifted to little Jack, "Jack Melbourne Jackson do not try and hide your vegetables on your brothers plate."

"But mom!" he cried, "daddy said we should have to eat them and Mr. Jack O'Neill keeps putting his on Mr. Teal'cs."

"Well Mr. Jack O'Neill is a very bad boy for doing that so you shouldn't copy him, and if he knows what's best for him he'll remove his vegetables from Teal'cs plate and eat them himself." Jack looked up shyly as he noticed he was caught in the act.

"But mom!"

"I think you might want to listen to your mom on this one," Daniel eyed Vala as she glared at him."

"I don't want to."

"If you eat them for your parents I'll get the big guy here to give you a piggy back ride."

"Really?" Jack asked excitedly.

"I'm sure Jack O'Neill means it."

"Yup I do, if you ask nicely I'm sure he'll give you both one."

"Indeed young Jackson's." Both the boys smiled at each other and popped a vegetable into their mouths.

"Thank you," Vala mouth out at Jack and Teal'c and continued eating.

Aiden finally lifted his head back up to gaze at Teal'c and smiled, "Mr. Teal'c after supper do you want to see my toys?"

"It would be an honor young Aiden Jackson." At this Vala smiled warmly at Daniel and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

"These are some seriously impressive pieces, Daniel." _Why are you holding back?_

"I stared carving when I first came here. The man I stayed with taught me how to carve among other things." _Holding back? I don't even know you._

"Do you just do wood carving?" he asked as he picked up a carving that had a striking resemblance to Sha're. Biting his tongue he didn't mention it knowing it wasn't the time. _You knew me once._

"No, I use to do some basic silver casting" he said as he toyed with a silver chain around his neck, "I made matching necklaces for myself and Vala for our wedding." Daniels eyes trailed to Jack's shoulder where the symbol for SG-1 was on all the other uniforms. "The others have a symbol on their jacket, what does it mean?" _The debates still out on that._

"Basically," Jack began hesitantly, "it means home. Family," pausing he looked at Daniel, "why?"_Don't try and hide from me._

"It's the same symbol I used for Vala's and my necklaces," he replied as he pulled it out and examined it. _I'm not hiding._

"With that how can you not believe us?" _Oh yes you are!_

"I never said I didn't believe you..." _I never said I believed you either._

"Come on, Daniel! Give me some credit! I know you, may not know it but I know you!" he pointed at Daniel as he scowled, "you're thinking it. You doubt me? You distrust me! I can't seem to get my head around that, you're Daniel!"

"Come on? Come on! For almost seven years I've made a life here, Vala and I made a life here!" he gestured frantically at himself than in the direction of the kitchen where his family was. "Then you come here telling us that we were completely different people before he came here! How am I supposed to react to that? You want who we were back, well I hate to break it to you _Jack_but I'll never be him again!"

"Daniel, you're still him."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But what you're doing, trying to get us to remember is making me feel like you're trying to take this away from me! This! All I have!" he threw his hands in the air. "A wife I love and two children that mean the world to me. Another one on the way! If I become who I was what becomes of this? Huh, Jack? Can you answer that for me?"

"Daniel..."

"No, Jack, listen to me on this one. What are the chances of me remembering these seven years when I remember the time before it? Will I forget this when the old memories replace the new ones? Or will they mix together so badly that nothing will make sense anymore? And the worst of all this, my wife is actually scared! She is barely ever scared!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I am! But you have to understand this from my point of view, I've lost you so many times I can't count and now that there's a chance I can have my best friend back. There is no way I'm giving it up."

"If I've died so many times why don't you let me die this time?" he looked at him pleadingly, "just please. Don't push this anymore. If I want to remember, I'll come to you." Stepping backwards he turned around and left the room leaving Jack alone.

"How can I let him die?" Jack asked himself as he felt a feeling of cold he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

"Want some help?" Sam asked Vala as she grabbed a dish from the rack and began drying.

"Sure," Vala said simply as she swirled the water around a plate, "you want to say something don't you."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear it," when Vala just shrugged Sam continued, "I understand you're afraid but we all want you and Daniel back."

"What about my family, Sam?" she asked as she placed the last plate down, "they don't know this other women I probably was. And how am I supposed to know how the people from where you come from will react to my children. I just don't want to lose this."

"You wont."

"You don't know that for sure." Vala leaned against the counter and closed her eyes concentrating.

"Your kids wouldn't lose you. You're more like Vala then most knew her."

"What?"

"The Vala I knew often hid from everyone behind lies and flirting but she was exactly how you are now underneath it all. Daniel, you told me once, was the first man that looked at you as if you were just another normal human being. That meant a lot to you. You really did love him even then."

"Were we...lovers?"

"No, definitely not. Daniel we'll just say was wary," laughing she looked at Vala, "looks like fate worked in mysterious ways and broke down both of your walls allowing you guys to be together." Nodding Vala looked outside of the kitchen to see Daniel walk in with a fake smile on his face.

"Darling?"

"Its nothing. Is Teal'c still upstairs with the kids?"

"Oh yes. Cam just went up there to join them, he seemed to run when he heard it was time to do the dishes."

"Well I'll go put the kids to bed then tell Teal'c and Cam where they will be sleeping."

"Put Jack and Sam together, darling."

"What?" Sam gasped as Vala winked at her.

"I may not know much about who both of you are but I can definitely tell theirs chemistry. Just say its me lending a helping hand." Smirking she stepped into the living room and addressed Jack, "you'll be sharing one of the guest rooms with Sam. I'll take you both there."

* * *

"This is your guys room. Everything you need is just in the room connecting to it."

"Thank you Vala."

"You're welcome Sam, you two have a good night." Grinning she turned on her heal and checked in the next room to see Teal'c and Cam setting up. "Good night you two."

"Night," Cam called after her as she walked to the kids room to find Daniel kissing them gently on their heads. Going to his side she leaned down and kissed Jack's head and went over to Aiden and kissed his.

"Lets go to bed, darling" he nodded as she grabbed his hand tightly and led him down the hall to their room. As she closed the door Daniel grabbed onto her and backed her up until she fell down onto their large canopy bed. "Oh darling" she mumbled as he kissed his way along he shoulder.

"I don't want to lose this," he whispered desperately as he rained kisses all over her.

"We wont, darling. I wont let us" she vowed.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

****

* * *

There it is, did you like? Tell me your opinions. I love all kinds.

Love,

Shinki

Jack O'Neill: _"You were a part of my team, SG-1. You died last year."_

Daniel Jackson: _"I'm dead?"_

Jack O'Neill: _"Obviously not."_


	5. Weakness

Well here it is, I planned to have this out sooner but for some reason I struggled through this chapter. It pushed out of the mold I had planned for it and now its something completely different. Though I had to bend it a little to fit things that happen later on. Heres one thing, this chapter hints at something that will happen later on. Its a very slight suggestion so you might not catch on, but thats okay. I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review, my loves!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**Weakness"**

* * *

A loud knock on the door disrupted Jack's peaceful sleep, with a groan he moved his hand over his face. His eyes flicked open for a moment and looked at his watch; cursing he turned over to wake up Sam but discovered her already up throwing his clothes on the bed.

"Be right there," he mumbled but the knocking continued, "I'm up already!" he yelled at the door and threw a pillow.

A laugh erupted from the other side of the door, "good. Breakfast is ready." Jack threw the covers off himself and stepped onto the floor as he scowled. He could practically hear Vales grin as she walked back down stairs.

"Not in a good mood, sir?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, Carter."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said as she turned around allowing him to put his clothes on.

"Bloody women...waking people up at unnatural times of the day..."

"She's making pancakes."

"Now why didn't you say so?" he grinned, "we must not keep the lady waiting."

Rolling her eyes she opened the door and led the way down stairs, "you're far to easy."

"I haven't heard any complaints so far."

"It took you long enough," Daniel scoffed as he set the last plate on the table, "they'll be ready in a moment. Right, hon?"

"Chipper in the morning as usual, huh Daniel?" Jack childishly stuck his tongue out causing Jack Jr and Aiden to giggle. Turning around he saw Cam already at the table, "oh hell. You beat me."

"I guess its the old age catching up with you, General."

"Don't push it, Mitchell, don't push it." Sitting down at the table he smiled as he watched the little boy Aiden watch Teal'c closely. Asking innocent questions about him; his favourite color, where he got his forehead mark, if he knew any tricks.

"No fighting, children" Vala laughed as she began serving the pancakes. "Aiden, that's not very polite."

"But Mr Teal'c said I could!" he whined as he reluctantly took his hand away from Teal'cs gold mark."

"Well, little one, its still rude at the table." Sitting down next to Daniel she nodded for them to start. "If you want, later on the kids and Daniel could take you down to the pond later on. Jack could show you all his favourite fishing spots."

"So you like fishing?" Jack's smiled widened.

Jack Jr nodded eagerly, "yup." He paused to take another bite of pancake, "daddy taught Aiden and I how." Jack's eyebrow raised inquisitively at Daniel.

"Jack," he said slowly as he glared at him.

"Oh, Danny. Danny. So do you fish Aiden?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Yeah," little Jack rolled his eyes, "he spends all his time reading."

"Oh this is beginning to sound familiar," Sam whispered to Cam and Teal'c.

"Indeed it does."

"Oh, Jack, don't try and make yourself out to be all tough" Vala laughed, "Jack is quite the reader. Both of the boys wish to be just like their father."

"Or not..."

"I heard that Sam," looking at her pointedly, "are you saying I'm not worldly? That I don't read enough?"

"What was the last book that you read, sir?"

"The Cat in the Hat."

"Exactly."

"Cat in a hat?" Vala asked her eyes wide, "what type of tale is that? I can't imagine a story about a cat inside a hat being very interesting."

Sam choked on a bite of her pancake as she tried to hide a smirk. "The cat wears a hat."

"Why would a cat wear a hat?"

"It's...complicated" Jack answered.

Smiling she stood up, "after you finish up you guys can go down to the pond."

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes, I am. I have a couple things I need to clean up." Pushing her hair away from her face she smiled. "If you want, you can stay as well Sam. Let the boys be boys."

* * *

"Sam," Vala finally spoke after she was sure the guys were gone. "We need to talk." Biting her lip she led Sam into the Living room.

"About?" when Vala didn't reply she got worried, "you're scaring me."

"I believe I led you on yesterday. I didn't mean to give you false hope...I want nothing to do with my life prior to coming here."

"Vala," Sam breathed out and grabbed Vales arm. She flinched out of her hands grasp. "I understand if you and Daniel don't want to give this up." Holding in tears Sam continued, "we'll be fine if we can just be your friends. Though it made be a little more than hard."

"I don't think that's a good idea either. After your team has fulfilled their duty here I want you to go and not to come back. My children are getting attached to you and I can't see that, if anything were to happen I would not want them hurt."

"Vala..."

"No, Sam" stepping away from her she continued, "you can tidy up your teams rooms. You can stay here one more night, but after than you have to find a place to stay in the town."

"What about Daniel, Vala?" she finally snapped, "maybe he wants to know who he is."

"My husband understands where I'm coming from and he agrees with me that this is best."

"It may be what's best but did you ever consider that he might actually want to know? Maybe if you stop with all your fears you'll notice you want it too."

"Shut up! Its you that wants us back, we were fine without you!" Tears began to bridge Valas eyes as she felt herself fall against the wall.

Sam grabbed Vala and hugged her, "I'm sorry." Pushing Vales bangs from her eyes she smiled as much as she could manage.

"I'm sorry too. I know how much this means to you and your friends..."

"Its okay," Sam whispered against Vales hair, "its okay." She repeated it like a mantra hoping that sooner or later she would believe it.

* * *

"So...your wife's sure something."

"Okay what are you getting at Jack?"

"You're kids look a lot like you," Jack observed as he watched the leading Cam and Teal'c around showing them every nook and cranny.

"Yeah, Vala says they have my personality too."

"Except the fishing thing."

Daniel grinned at looked at Jack, "my Jack doesn't fish. He just said he did because he wanted to impress you."

"What?"

"Yeah, they like it here because of the historical significance. Actually they found their first artefact here."

"I hate you," Jack glared.

"I'm sure the feelings are mutual."

"Have you and Vala decided if you two are going to..."

"She doesn't want to."

"Do you?" his eyes were pleading.

"It wouldn't matter, I would never dream of hurting my wife."

"If it wouldn't hurt her would you want to know?"

"I'm a historian Jack, I'm naturally curious. Of course I would." Daniel turned to look at the pond just as Aiden and little Jack tried to tackle Teal'c to the ground. "But I don't want to know for my own personal reasons. Its just curiosity. This life means more to me than a life I lived before this. So my opinion from last night still stands." Turning back to Jack he repeated what he said last night, "let me die, Jack."

"I can't" Jack whispered but Daniel didn't hear him or he just pretended not to.

"Come on kids, your moms probably getting worried about us."

"But Dad!" they both whined in unison.

"Cam was teaching me how to talk like him," Jack said ecstatically.

"Teal'c was teaching me about his people!"

"Well they can continue teaching you at the house, okay?"

"Fine..."

"You're no fun."

"If you two keep acting like that there will be no fun." Daniel then began to lead the two boys down the path leaving Jack standing still.

"General?"

"O'Neill?"

"Daniel wants us to let him go."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Hey that's written in Goa'uld" Daniel pointed out as he saw Teal'c rifling through his bag, "can I see." The man nodded and put it in Daniel's palm, it was heavy in his palm. "What is this?"

"Can you read it, Daniel Jackson?"

He looked up with a scrunched brow, "no. Should I?"

"I am sorry. It is a small trinket that my son gave me many years ago," pausing Teal'c cocked his head, "you should ask your wife if she can read it." Daniel felt his body stiffen and his blood run cold.

"She could read it?" he asked as he looked down at the ground.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. Is there something the matter?" Shaking his head he placed the trinket back into Teal'cs hand.

"My wife gets uncomfortable around that writing," he stated simply as he tried to catch his breath. "A couple months ago her and I discovered a small underground chamber. I couldn't read the writings but when Vala saw it...something changed. We both agreed not to go there anymore."

"Will you take us there? I may be able to shed some light on it."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Knowledge is power."

"Not all knowledge," Daniel stated simply and turned his head to watch little Jack jumping onto big Jacks back. Smiling he watched as Cam tried to pry Aiden from his leg.

"Jackson!" he yelled, "in need of reinforcements here!" When all he got was a laugh he turned to Teal'c. "Come on, kid. Don't you want go visit Teal'c?" Aiden looked upwards and looked him straight in the eye.

"I may be a kid but I'm not falling for that."

"Damn. I guess you win kid." Aiden flashed Cam a smile reminiscent of Vales when she won. "Okay kid, that was creepy."

* * *

The house was quiet when they finally returned for lunch; Vala and Sam were finishing cutting up the sandwiches just as they stepped into the kitchen.

Scowling Vala turned around, "took you guys long enough."

"Mommy!" both of the boys screamed and launched themselves into her arms.

"Hey, how are my two favourite boys doing?" She kneeled down and grabbed onto both of their hands.

"Teal'c was teaching me history!"

"I beat up Jack!"

A deep throated giggle erupted from Vala, "sounds like an exciting day. Now why don't you two boys get cleaned up okay."

"Okay," they said in unison and turned around but only to stop for a moment and shoot a glance over their shoulders. "Hi Sam!"

"Do they always do that?" Sam asked as they turned around the corner.

"Oh you mean talk at the same time? Yeah, it drives me crazy sometimes." Vala stood up again and looked at Daniel, "did you talk to them?"

"Vala wants us to leave tomorrow."

"I'll go check on the kids," Daniel butted in and left the room.

"Oh that," Jack said solemnly but let him smile a little. No way was he giving up without a fight, he had one more night to convince them both to give their pasts a chance.

"Please don't take it personally," Vala shot out, suddenly feeling so much guilt for hurting them. "Okay, lets not talk about this. Muscles would you mind putting these on the table?" she asked as she passed him the sandwiches. As he grabbed the plate from her hands she felt an overwhelming heat come over her; grasping the counter she tried to keep herself standing.

"Vala?" Sam asked as she instinctively began reaching out.

"Vala Jackson, are you all right?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," her breath caught in her throat and her body spasmed sending her falling to the ground. Teal'c and Sam kneeled next to her; Teal'c lifting her head onto his lap and Sam checking her breathing.

"She's breathing, that's good. Jack, get Daniel. Now, she's unconscious."

"Come on, princess" Cam soothed as he knelt down to the ground, "has she been like this all day?" Sam shook her head aggressively.

"Come on Vala," Sam pleaded as she tapped her cheek lightly. Vales eyelids were fluttering at an increasingly fast pace as her head moved back in forth as if she were fighting something.

"Vala!" Daniel yelled as he ran into the room and slid to the ground next to her. Grabbing her from Teal'cs lap he pulled her onto his lap. "Come on, babe, wake up." His voice was just a whisper as he kissed her lips, "please. Come on for me honey, and the baby. Oh god...Sam do you think its the?"

"Daniel, just try and calm down. We don't know if it has anything to do with the baby."

"But..."

"Daniel, why are we on the floor?" she choked out.

The all struggled a laugh at her first thought, "you fainted."

"Oh," she mumbled, "that's strange." Lifting her hand up she cupped Daniel's cheek. "I'm fine, darling. Don't look so worried. I guess I'm just tired, you probably kept me up to late last night with our activities." The group laughed at this, there it was the Vala Mal Doran signature sexual innuendos.

"Daddy, why are you all on the floor? And what activities?" Aiden asked as he stepped into the room.

"Well, darling. I was just showing them the ceiling. You know that is high quality wood, practically guaranteed to never break down."

The boy looked upwards and frowned, "its not very interesting."

Laughing she continued, "no it isn't but I guess their just strange." Aiden looked at all of them with wide eyes for conformation.

"Yup, strange. You see Sam, I told that was high quality and you were worried it was going to fall down on us."

"Oh right you were, Cam" Sam forced out, "that really teaches me to be worried."

"What activities, mommy?" Vala opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Any chance you want to explain this, darling?" Daniel looked at her his eyes wide. "I guess not. Well you see, mommy and daddy were up late last night playing games."

"Could you teach me and Jack?"

"No, darling. These are games designed only for mommy and daddies."

"That's silly."

"That it is," she laughed and pulled herself up unconsciously leaning against Daniel for extra support. "Where's Jack?"

"I'm right here."

"Stop being a smart ass," Vala joked, "I mean my Jack."

"What? I don't mean anything to you anymore? I thought we had something!" Jack said melodramatically as he tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'm right here mommy," Jack said as he walked into the room. "I'm hungry."

"Then we better quit talking and start eating, right hon?" Jack nodded enthusiastically and ran to his place at the table.

* * *

"Thank you," Daniel said as he stepped into the living room.

"Thank you for what?"

"For taking care of Vala. I really appreciated it, Sam."

"I didn't do much, she was always one to take care of herself. She's a very strong woman."

"That she is," he replied as he sat down next to her on the couch and put his face in his hands the looked back up. "That's why I was so worried...seeing her there on the ground just lying there. It felt all to familiar...I was so afraid." He laughed at himself, "she just fainted and I thought she was dieing."

"Don't beat yourself up," Sam gripped his thigh, "you couldn't have known." His hand squeezed hers as he looked up into her eyes.

"Did I ever lose her?"

"What? I thought you didn't want to know."

"Right," he smiled, "I just can't help but think this wasn't the first time."

"Daniel," she grabbed his face and made him look at her. Tears shining in her eyes. "One thing about Vala is that she always comes back. Always. Kind of similar to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I was clearly a pain in the ass."

Laughing, "what gave you that impression?"

"Jack, he makes it sound like I make it a habit of making him crazy. Though personally I thought it was the other way around."

"Well only sometimes, that's how our family works."

"I'm sorry we're making you give us up."

"Daniel, it may hurt us but we don't want to ever hurt you two. You're family, and since we're family we'll do what's best for you."

"Now if only Jack was this understanding."

She flinched, "good luck with that."

* * *

"Vala."

"Yes, Jack?" Vala asked as she concentrated hard on the dish in her hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Doing the dishes?" she said sarcastically as she placed it down. Vala spun around and looked at him. Fire blazed in her eyes as she bit her lip hard.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"What are you insinuating? I planned this?" her voice was thick with disbelief.

"You're like Yoko!"

"I don't even understand what that means! What does being Yoko entail?"

"You're breaking up the band!" he hissed.

"Oh that's great, you can use cultural references while insulting me. Okay if it makes you feel better. I, Vala, lost my memory seven years ago on purpose because I just thought it would be fun to make sure you guys could never be together again and I could have Daniel all to myself," she laughed, "come on! Does that even sound plausible?"

"I don't know! Probably to you! You were always the little con artist."

"Okay, stop right there Jack O'Neill." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "whoever I was is not who I am now. You know what's pathetic? You can't handle that we're happy! We're happy without you! God knows you were probably very important to us when we were who we were."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you trying to berate me until I give into your silly little games? If you ever knew me at all you know I don't take well to that and I wont think twice about fighting back."

"I'm not...I just."

"Jack," she grabbed his face and forced her to look her in the eye, "you're blaming us for hurting you but all you're trying to do is hurt us." He pushed her back out of his reach and glared.

"What I don't get is why he ended up with you! He barely could stand you!" Both of them went silent as they both tried to fight back tears.

"Leave." All of his anger drained when he heard the quiver in her voice, she hadn't asked for this. He hadn't lashed out like this since Charlie and once again it was at someone who didn't do anything wrong.

"Vala..."

"Don't, I wont hear anymore. I don't deserve this. We don't deserve this."

"I'm sorry. I just...Daniel is my best friend," he paused as he swallowed, "he's practically my brother, I just find it hard to swallow I wont be able to be there for him."

"Changing your approach now? After what you said I doubt it will change a thing."

"Oh shut up and let me finish," she smiled at his replied and let him carry on, "he didn't hate you. You practically worshipped the ground he walked on and you never stopped amazing him." Jack laughed softly as he put his face in his hand and shook his head. "Actually there was a bet on when he would give in to you."

"Sounds intriguing, who won?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check when we head home." He went completely stoic for a second and asked her his final question, "do you make him happy?"

"I don't know," was her reply, "but he makes me happy and every day I try and make him as happy as he makes me."

"That's all I need to know."

"Really?"

"No, but its gong to have to be. Right?"

"I'm sorry," Vala said as she came forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I just can't, we just can't. Personally I'm finding it hard to believe you guys could even get me into the outfit."

Jack laughed and whipped a tear from her cheek, "you bribed the SGC's laundry lady to custom sew yours for you. We'll just say yours was more formfitting."

"Come outside with me. Let me show you something," she grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and out the door. He followed her down the steps and they only stopped until they were a good couple feet from the house. "What do you see?"

"Its night time Vala." She glared at him pointedly. "Right, stars. Lots of stars. Grass, a little village over that way," he gestured to its faint shadow.

"I see a place that opened their hearts to me and made me a home without even knowing me. I don't remember anything from the past but I know that's important to me." She swallowed and continued, "I never had a home did I?"

He nodded, "but you were making a home on Earth. Though I don't think you would have tried without Daniel," he quickly added. "Also, we probably wouldn't have let you if it wasn't for Daniel."

"Yeah," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself, "its cold out here." Jack smiled and lifted his arm inviting her to come closer. Vala leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"That better?"

"Yeah. You know you're still going to be very important to your Daniel and Vala. Even without their memories of you, you were still there for them. We will for ever have gratitude for that."

"Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I didn't make it better did I?" she waited for his response but didn't get one, "I didn't think I would. Actually to be truthful I'm doing it more for my own benefit, I don't need to have to worry all my life that some crazy grey haired mans going to come out of the bushes late at night and kidnap my husband."

"You have quite the imagination, don't you princess?"

"Are you telling me you wouldn't?"

"No. Oh and I'm not old."

"I never said you were. I just merely stated your hair was grey and you were crazy, but I guess that does mean you're a little…old."

"Oh you…" he muttered as he observed her weak smile. Though she tried not to act it she was still weak from earliers episode, "feeling better?"

"I'm fine."

"Always trying to be strong aren't you?"

"Come let's go in. I don't want to take away from your 'Danny time'." Turning around she walked up to the door, "you know if I didn't think you had it in for Sam I would think you had a crush on Daniel." As soon as she saw his horrified expression her face lit up in a grin and stepped inside the house.

"Women," he laughed and stepped forward. Closing his eyes he braced himself and asked himself a dozen questions. Could he let him go? Would he let him go? Would Daniel take a chance on this? Jack tried to let it go but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't time to give up on Daniel. He understood where they were coming from, but he couldn't lose Daniel again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

This isn't actually how I pictured this chapter at all. Some how a Teal'c and Daniel scene came in, then soon came a Daniel and Sam. Then boom out came Jack and Vala. I know Jack's a little meaner then he usually is but right now he's fighting himself. Vala of course is a little different because well come on, she's lived on another planet for seven years without any memory of who she was. Old Vala turns up once and awhile but this Vala is just a little different. I felt like I had to explain my reasonings because I told a friend about this story and we'll just say she got all weird on me about how she thought Vala would never do some things but of course she wouldn't let me explain my reasonings. But whatever it makes sense to me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Flash backs galore are coming soon! I already started writing one and it is so far my favorite. I love it. We'll just say, Shinki can't stay away from drama for long.

Love you all!

Shinki


	6. Children

This is probably one of my shorter chapters, I tried to make it longer but I felt that this one didn't really need the length. So, the next chapter flash backs begin! I can't wait. Alright I have a question though, since I usually do flash backs in italics should I do them in italics? Keep in mind that the flash backs are full chapters. Should I just use regular print? I would love to know what you think.**  
**

I've also decided that my official editing song is the cover of White Rabbit by Collide. You should check it out.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"**Children"**

* * *

Jack felt out of place and he couldn't help but be glad that everyone was busy. They couldn't see him watch Daniels children as they played with small wooden toys; Daniel no doubt made them. He observed the boys, they were identical, from their grey eyes to their brown hair.

"Jack," little Jack said as he looked up at him and stood up walking towards him. "You made mommy very upset." At that moment he didn't just see Daniel in the young boy he saw Vala, stubborn and protective.

"Sorry," he said slowly, he didn't know what else to say.

"You want mommy and daddy to go away don't you?"

"Mommy and daddy are leaving?" Aiden asked his voice filled with fear. "I don't want them to go."

"They're not going. That's why you're here and not with them?"

"You're a smart kid."

"I know," he stated simply and Jack smiled.

Evidently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Jack mused to himself. His eyes flickered to both of the boys and he spotted two sides of Daniel. Aiden was the shy naive Daniel, no less smart though. Jack evidently got Daniel's openness and courage.

"What about us? Where do we fit in?" Jack gulped as he was shocked to the bone how much older the boy sounded.

"We wouldn't have left you behind…"

"This is our home," Aiden whispered as he looked up from the ground holding on tightly to his small teddy bear.

"I…" Jack began but decided against it. He didn't want to fight with these kids, him wanting Daniel back was between them not the kids. Wasn't it? He scoffed himself, of course they had to do with it, everything to do with it. "Wouldn't you want to travel? See some place new?"

Aiden shook his head, "no."

"Jack, what are you doing?" Vala asked as she walked in to witness her young son trying to stare down Jack.

"Just playing, mommy!" he called back and ran to her.

"Yeah, I believe that" she said sarcastically causing her son to smile impishly. "Now both of you get ready for bed."

"But mom!" Jack whined.

"Aiden, take your brother upstairs to get ready."

"Okay, mommy."

"Traitor," Jack mumbled as Aiden grabbed Jack's hand. Both of their faces spread into a large grin just before they ran upstairs.

"Great kids."

"They really are. Thank you for watching them, Jack." He pulled at his collar slightly as he looked away.

"They were watching me more then I was watching them."

Vala laughed half heartedly, "you're strange. If I were them I'd be watching you too."

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

The fire place sparked for a second and died down as they all made their way back to the living room. Sam's eyes never leaving Vala, she couldn't help but worry something had been off about her since she collapsed. Jack lounged on the couch and watched as Daniel sat on the big chair next to the fire place and let the boys climb up on him. Teal'c sat next to Cameron who was trying to keep quiet.

"Vala," he said as she walked by him, her body swaying back in forth as if in time to a silent melody.

"Yes?"

"I," he began but stopped as she cocked her head. Her eyes looking over him as if trying to decipher a hidden meaning in his actions.

"We'll talk, later" she promised as she walked over to where Daniel and the children sat. As she came closer her face broadened into a smile, Daniel grabbed Valas hand pulling her down just low enough so he could kiss her gently.

"Love you," he whispered as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. Her hands were warm against his skin and he purred a little and she stroked his lightly stubbled cheek.

"I love you too," she leaned down and kissed him grinning all the way. Their kiss was cut short when Jack and Aiden both leaned up and kissed their parents hard on the cheek. Laughing she affectionately toyed with both of her sons hair, "we love you too."

Meanwhile Jack had been watching their interactions. The light in their eyes as they said their I love you to each other. The light that never left when they were together, the light that was always there when they watched their children. Jack chuckled as the boys broke their parents kiss and Aiden lifted up the book for Daniel to read.

"This isn't a history book, right?" Cam asked half jokingly. When he was greeted with a stern stare from Daniel he gulped. "Not that history books are bad...it just doesn't really sound bed time story material. But this is _your_ family so I guess it probably would be..."

"Don't worry, it's not" Daniel chuckled and pulled Aiden closer to his side as Jack snuggled in.

"It's the perfect type of story for you, Cam" Vala laughed at he mocked glared at her.

"Once upon a time," Daniel began his voice was thick and slow. With only the beginning he had everyone under his spell; his voice was like a hot liquid and perfect at capturing a story. As he told the story of Prince's and Princess' and their fights to be together he spoke with so much passion.

"Jack," Sam whispered gently as she saw his eyes shimmer as if he was holding in tears. Sam couldn't help but want to cry herself as she saw the light smile on Jack's face as he watched them.

"I'm fine," Jack answered her whisper moments later. He felt his heart clench as guilt came over him, now he knew it was his fault. If he hadn't pushed he wouldn't have stolen this from the rest of his team, maybe they would have wanted to stay friends if hadn't been a jerk. He wanted to laugh as he noticed that Vala had been right, he was jealous. Daniel was happy and somehow he had ended up resenting him for it. They had always been together on this, neither of them ever could find happiness and now one of them did.

"Daddy, did the witch die?" Aiden asked in the middle of Daniel talking. Instead of getting angry Daniel smiled and put his finger gently over Aidens mouth.

"You'll just have to wait to the ending." Once Aiden agreed Daniel went on with the story as Vala danced her fingers over Daniels neck.

Jack felt the overwhelming urge to hit himself, Vala had always been good for Daniel. When she was there Daniel was stronger and more himself. With her he never hid.

* * *

"Cam?" Vala asked as she turned around in the kitchen, "I'm sorry if we bored you. We try and tell the children a story together at least a couple times a week."

"Definitely not bored," Cam laughed, "right around the middle I felt like hitting the prince though." She shifted as she leaned against the counter and watched him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What did you see?" Her eyes went wide in confusion.

"See?"

"When you collapsed. Your eye lids were fluttering rapidly as if you were stuck in a dream."

"I didn't see anything, I was just exhausted" she answered nervously as she stepped back. "And if I saw anything I don't remember."

"You don't remember where it came from?"

"I didn't see anything, Cam. It was cold," she whispered, "I was alone." Stepping backwards she pushed her hair back from her face.

"Vala…"

"If you're going to try and convince me that I was trying to remember something, don't bother. I'm not going back," she said. _Where I'm not welcome. _A voice in her head whispered and Vala flinched as she tried to shake it off.

"I'm not," he replied, "you were like a sister to me. The little sister that I promised that nothing would ever happen to but something did. I failed to protect you." Cameron stepped forward as Vala stepped back. He could see she was struggling with something, was she scared of him? "I understand why you don't want to let this go."

"You do?"

"Yes, and so do the others. Especially Teal'c. I think sometimes he wishes he could start again like you have."

She nodded a couple times as she swallowed heavily, "that's good. I'm glad."

"You always loved Daniel," he said with a smile, "though I never thought he deserved you."

Vala chuckled, "I thought the opinion was the other way around? From what I heard he was a saint and I was the one that didn't deserve him." Her voice was almost bitter but she couldn't explain why.

"Never," he smiled as he touched her cheek gently. "I'm happy that you're happy. I just hope you'll let us be a part of your life." He didn't wait for her reply and he turned around and began to walk out. "I'm going to bed early."

* * *

Daniel stepped into the living room minutes after he put the children to bed. Something was different but he couldn't tell what. Looking up he saw Jack sitting there on the couch; he assumed waiting for him.

"I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Daniel said his voice thick with shock. "Somehow I don't quite believe you."

"I don't blame you," he said as he got up, "Vala helped me notice what I was doing. Daniel," he paused to gain his bearings. "Right before I met you I had a son."

"Jack," he began but Jack cut him off.

"Let me. Charlie, accidentally killed himself. With my gun," he whispered as he struggled to form what he wanted to say into words. "I couldn't handle it. My wife Sara divorced me because she felt like she lost me to. Then I met you and you snapped me back into reality. We ended up having one thing in common, neither of us ever managed to be happy for long. But we were always there for each other…then you just kept dieing. Over and over again." He stopped as he felt his heart clench.

"You don't have to…"

"I lost you, over and over again. You were my best friend, my link to sanity. Without you I would be dead. I finally thought I lost you for good. Sure I had other friends that mean just as much to me but none of them knew how much pain both of us had been through. When I saw you here," he gestured around himself, "you were happy. Frankly I guess I was jealous. You're a father, I was a father. You're a husband, I was."

"Jack," Daniel said as he stepped forward and hugged him, "thank you. Thank you," he repeated. "Thank you for understanding." Suddenly he felt a weight lifting off him, no more expectations. Letting go of him be began to speak. "If I can be happy so can you." With a grin he continued, "how about Sam?"

Chuckling Jack nodded, "can we still be a part of your life?"

"Maybe," he said without thinking. Then he grinned, "I'll ask Vala, see if we can set something up."

"Good luck with that. If I remember as much about Vala as I think I do, she'll fight you tooth and nail." Daniel nodded in agreement.

"That's why I only said maybe."

* * *

"Have a good talk with Daniel?" Sam asked as Jack stepped into their room. He looked at her and smiled. "That good?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was an idiot?"

"I thought we already discussed it," she laughed. She gestured for him to come sit next to her with a warm smile.

"Daniel's going to talk to Vala about letting us come visit them."

"That's good," she said as he set next to her, "if they lived on Earth they would never be safe. But here they are. Well as safe as those two can be."

"Yeah."

"Imagine what the Trust would do if they knew about the kids," Sam shuddered, "especially if their parents don't remember their life before this. They wouldn't be able to protect them."

"Yeah," he whispered as he unconsciously grabbed Sams hand and squeezed.

* * *

"Vala Jackson," Teal'c said stopping her before she headed up the stairs.

"Yes, Teal'c?" She greeted him with a warm smiled as she paused where she stood.

"Even if you do not remember, I want you to know," Teal'c began, "that I will always be there to protect you."

"Teal'c," she whisper as she touched his arm gently. "Cam said you above all of them would understand me."

"Indeed," he nodded.

"We all were close weren't we?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Indeed. Vala Jackson," he began as he gripped her hand, "I just want both you and Daniel Jackson to be happy." Nodding he stepped up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

"Thank you," she whispered and lifted up the candle from the desk and blew it out.

* * *

Daniels mouth was hot on hers as they fell into their room, stumbling backwards they kicked the door closed. Vala dug her hands deep into his hair as he rained kisses down her neck.

"I love you," he whispered against her breast, "you know that right?"

"Uh huh," she moaned, she felt as if his kisses were burning her up from the inside.

"And our kids," he whispered as he showered her body with affection, "and this little one." He purred as he kissed her belly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I never want to lose you."

Nodding she tried to pull him back up when she only got him half way she wrapped her legs around him and let them both fall to the ground. Her lips attacked his as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Daniel pulled her away slightly and looked up into her eyes, his hand affectionately grazing her cheek.

"I'm happy, you make me happy."

"You make me happy too," she whispered as she kissed him gently. Rolling her off of him he pulled her up.

Kissing her for a moment he pushed her hair back, "I want them in our lives."

"Daniel," she whispered but he kissed her, "you know I can't fight back when you do that." He kissed her again pushing her onto the bed, pinning her down. "That's unfair…" she whimpered.

"I'm not making you decide now, I just wanted you to know." She smiled up at him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Less talk more action."

"As you wish, my lady" he purred as he went back to kissing her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me all your opinions on it. I'm not quite happy about this chapter but I couldn't really do anything more to it without giving stuff away. So I had to ignore the urge to play around a bit more. Thank you all for taking time out of your days to read my stories and review! I means the world to me.

Love you all,

Shinki


	7. First Meeting Flash Back One

I am slightly impressed with myself, I updated this quite quickly. I just had to write it. I've been wanting to write the flashbacks for ever and now finally I can. I can't wait to write one of them, its going to be great.

REMEMBER! This is a flashback. I didn't type it out in italics since its a full chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews up to date and all to come! Now on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"**First Meeting"**

* * *

Daniel felt himself lunge forward in bed; his eyes wide, his mind trying to remember what he was dreaming about. Or was it a dream? He couldn't quite figure it out, something was there he couldn't grasp it though. Instincts were telling him to run but his body felt stiff and wouldn't move.

_"Where am I?" _he asked himself as he surveyed the bedroom. It was simple enough but Daniel was sure he would have remembered this place.

"Good morning," a man said warmly as he walked in. He was medium height and was clothed in workmen's clothes, they were still dusted over with sawdust. "I see you've finally woken up."

"Who are you?" Daniel snapped, he automatically felt on high alert. Something wasn't right, he shouldn't be here.

The man chuckled, "I am Alan, the work smith of the village you rather_stumbled_ upon." He shared a private smile as if what he had said was a joke. "I mean you no harm, now may I ask who are you?"

"I'm," Daniel began but he stopped himself. That's what he'd been missing his name. "Dan", he began and tested that part of his name, "Daniel. Daniel Jackson."

"Well it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Now do you remember what brought you to our planet?" Daniel shook his head but stopped when he felt a sharp pain.

"I have no idea," he answered, "everything is just a jumble of symbols. Shadows."

"Are you saying, you don't remember anything?"

Nodding he continued, "except my name and even that took a bit."

Alan thought this over, "maybe it will be the same for the other one, as well."

"The other one?"

"Indeed. A young women was also found the day you were. Both of you in an interesting; to say the least, position." When Daniel cocked his head in reply he continued, "we found you both naked. Separate, mind you. A good distance a part, that probably would have been enough for people to talk about for years but it was who found you that wasn't exactly good. Now the ladies of the village keep mentioning your backside."

"Oh, well that's" he said nervously as he scratched his head. "Can I see her?"

"Just rest a bit more then I'll take you to her but I don't see the use, she hasn't woken up yet."

Nodding Daniel moved his legs of the bed, "I would still like to see her. Maybe I'll recognize her."

"Well you would be a very lucky man if you do," he whistled, "she is one fine lady. Even unconscious she's beautiful." Getting up he grabbed a robe from the closet. "You can wear this for now. I'll get some of my clothes for you later." Daniel grabbed the course robe great fully and slowly put it on. Standing up he noticed he stood a couple inches above the other man.

"I think" he mumbled, "I'm hungry."

Alan laughed, "of course you would be. Come on. Anna dropped some food off here earlier."

"Anna? Is she your wife?"

"Oh no. She's the healer of the village. I am severely lacking in the cooking department so she drops off food every day in the morning. She is also the women that is taking care of the women I told you of."

"If she is the healer wouldn't she be more fit to take care of me?"

"Probably, but she has explained to me time and again how I must go about taking care of you. You see it is improper for her to have you stay in her house. Since you are not related or her husband you are doomed to stay with me."

"Doomed?" Daniel questioned as they finally made their way into the small kitchen.

"Oh yes, especially if I ever have to cook." Daniel sat down on one of the chairs while Alan put some left over roast on a plate. "Here you go, I know its not much but she only brought me enough for myself. Good thing she's coming by soon to check up on you."

"Alan," Anna said as she pushed open the door, "I've come to check on Mr. fine backside." Daniel coughed out the roast as a blush came over his face. "Oh dear! You're awake. I'm so sorry, sir" she rushed. "The ladies around town didn't know what else to call you, since we have yet to know your name."

"It's alright, really. I'm Daniel Jackson."

"He suffers from memory loss, Anna. So try and be gentle with him."

Scoffing she came forward, "like I would be anything else. Now I am Anna but you can call me Ma. Everyone does. Now, Daniel, how are you?"

"How do you think I am?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh be nice," she laughed, "do you have a head ache? Muscle pain?"

"Yes, definitely yes." Smiling she rummaged through the small bag wrapped around her waist.

"Take this with every meal. It will keep the pain down, " she passed him a small bottle with a clear liquid. Opening it he sniffed it and cringed. "It doesn't taste very good either, but it works."

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember who you are soon enough. But do not worry even if you don't the village will be here to take care of you." He nodded and she smiled. Turning around she whispered something to Alan.

"Don't worry, I will Ma." She turned around and headed back out into the street.

* * *

Daniel uncertainly stepped out of the house wearing clothes that were just a bit too large for him. He blushed a little when he noticed all the girls looked up and smiled up at him mischievously. Stepping down from the last step he scratched the back of his head and smiled at them. A couple of the girls giggled and looked away.

"Well you're already popular," Alan laughed.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm happy about it," he nodded at another girl that smiled at him. Alan laughed full heartedly and her new young friend.

"Talin is just down the street, I'll leave you to it. I have some work to do."

"All right," he said and began walking down the street. A small blush burning on his neck the whole time, finally he saw a man with black hair dusted with grey. He hoped beyond anything that it was Talin. He was the only man he had seen walking around in a fancy robe, probably as a symbol of his leadership he observed. "Talin?"

The man turned to look at him, "Yes. It is a pleasure to finally speak with you Daniel Jackson. I am sorry that I will not have much time to speak with you I have to meet up with our Historian."

"Historian?" his interest suddenly peaked. Something was familiar about that. His heart seemed to pound with excitement as his mind raced with words.

"Indeed, does that mean anything to you?" Talin said clearly noticing the change in the way he was presenting himself.

"I think it does," he smiled wildly.

"Well, then it would be a pleasure if you come and join me."

* * *

The world was spinning and Vala closed her eyes trying to keep herself balanced. She was standing right? She tried to explain to herself how she was feeling but the reference escaped her. There was a shadow, she tried to grab out at it but it was gone along with everything else.

_"Who am I?" _she thought to herself as she now tried to open her eyes but failed. Finally she was able to force her eyes open, she stared up at a wooden ceiling. Looking to her side a small fire place burned brightly not far away from the bed she now laid in. _"Where am I? I wasn't here last…was I?" _Pushing the covers off her crawled out of the bed causing the rough material of the gown she wore to rub against her.

"Oh so you're awake," a plump women walked into the room smiling. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. "We were beginning to worry about you. When you're ready our leader Talin has many questions for you," she giggled when she thought of it. "We found you in a very interesting way. The girls are going to be talking about it for years."

_"Found me?" _She stumbled back as the women pushed past her to fix the bed. Vala held her hands tightly to her chest while she watched the women fold over the blankets.

"Oh how rude of me!" she gasped and turned around grabbing onto Valas hands, "I'm Anna, but you can call me Ma. Everyone does, except Talin of course. Now little one, what is your name?"

"I," Vala began but stopped as she bit her lip and concentrated hard. "Vala. Vala Mal Doran" she said slowly tasting it on her lips. It sounded right enough.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Vala. You don't mind me calling you Vala, right?" She shook her head in reply. "Oh you can't go around wearing that!" Flippantly she turned around and ran to the Oak armoire at the side of the room. "You look like you'd be about the size of my daughter," she said as she pulled out a simple blue dress.

"You have a daughter?" Anna turned around and smiled weekly.

"A couple years back there was an accident," her eyes spoke of a sorrow that had never fully gone away. Passing the dress to Vala she smiled, "don't worry little one." She squeezed her hands tightly and began to walk up. "Just get dressed and I'll heat up something for you to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

As if on cue Valas stomach rumbled lightly causing Anna to giggle. As soon as the women left Vala pulled the sleeping gown over her head and replace it with the dress. She was happy to discover that the fabric was far less course. Her hands shook as she pulled the ties of her dress tightly and tied it into a little bow. She flattened the dress down and walked out the bedroom and started walking down the narrow hall way until she reached the kitchen.

"Ah good, just in time. Come sit," she gestured to the table as she put the plate down. Vala sat down and instantly grabbed the lightly buttered toast and took a huge bite. "I guess you're more hungry then I thought you would be, if you want I'll make more." Vala blushed when she noticed that she had already gobbled down a good potion of her plate.

"That's all right, thank you."

"Is there something the matter?" Anna asked as she sat down across from her.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know much of anything."

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. The earliest memory I have is waking up in that bed. I couldn't even remember my name until you asked me it…"

"Nothing? Oh poor dear," she patted Valas hand gently. "Well don't worry about a thing we'll take care of you. I'm sure your memories will indeed return soon enough." Vala nodded slowly and took another bite of her second piece of toast. "Maybe the young man will help you remember."

"Young man?" Vala looked up at her bewildered.

"Oh yes a young man; very handsome I would say, appeared her on the same day you did. Same way as well, we would have thought you lovers but you were a good distance apart."

"We appeared?"

"Oh yes. We found you both curled up naked, separate mind you." Vala coughed a little as she tried to digest how she was found. "Don't worry though none of the men of the village saw you. Though the young man wasn't nearly as lucky as you," she chuckled. "Indeed the ladies of the village will be talking about his fine backside for years."

"When will I be able to meet him?"

"In time. I'm sure both of you need some time to digest your surroundings. Maybe with luck he'll remember something."

"Is he awake?"

"Oh yes, he's been awake for about a week now. You both arrived about two week ago."

"Do you believe we knew each other?"

"As I said you both were a good distance apart from each other. I can't imagine if you did why you would be at such a great distance from the other. There is of course a chance." Vala nodded dumbly and looked back down at her food, suddenly she didn't feel as hungry as she had minutes before.

* * *

"Anna just informed me you woke up," a man said from the door causing Vala to jump off the bed. "Oh do not be frightened. I'm sure this is all very strange for you."

"Uh yes, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I am Talin. The leader of this village. I was going to ask you questions of how you came here but it seems you suffer memory loss too."

"I'm Vala Mal Doran," she offered her name and smiled wildly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he bowed his head. "If you need anything just ask."

* * *

Anna brushed Valas hair again, pushed the bangs back and ran the brush through again humming the whole while. It had been a week since she had first woken up and she hadn't once left Anna's house. Anna had told her that she was still weak and needed to be watched at all times.

"Ma, you don't have to…" Vala began but Anna ran the brush through her hair again.

"Oh I do!" she giggled, "this is the first time you'll be meeting our dear Daniel. Us ladies must always look our best."

"I can do it myself," she muttered.

"Of course you could, but I want to do it. And you wouldn't make an old lady like me sad now would you?"

"You're far from old," Vala giggled.

"You're far to kind," she smiled as she grabbed a small butterfly hair clip from the desk. "This was my daughters, I'm sure she would be happy if you had it." She pushed it into her hair and stepped back letting Vala look at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you." Vala looked at herself again in the mirror and smiled nervously. Her stomach was a flutter and she didn't know why.

* * *

Vala walked down the street smiling all the way, Anna laughing. She was enamored with all the sights, though they weren't exotic it was very becoming of a small village. Instinctively Vala waved flirtatiously at a group of men who were watching her.

"Looks like you have a lot of prospective friends," Anna laughed and grabbed her arm leading her forward. Interlocking their arms together they began to walk slower.

"I thought he was supposed to be here already," Vala huffed as she looked around feeling a sense of disappointment.

"He is," Anna whispered and steered Vala around to see Daniel Jackson stepping forward dressed in a simple blue shirt and pants. Vala lifted her hand up and pushed her hair away and smiled gently at him.

"Hello," he said as he walked forward and lifted up her hand in greeting.

"Hello to you too," she whispered as she felt Anna leave her side. "Vala Mal Doran."

"Daniel Jackson," he introduced himself. Anna glared at him as if trying to tell him to do something after a moment he caught on and picked up Vala's hand from her side. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," she felt like she was drowning in air. The tightness in her stomach refused to release and her heart was pounding, she began to wonder if he could hear it or feel its vibrations through her hands.

Her grey eyes locked onto his blue eyes and he felt something he hadn't felt since he woke up. Daniel Jackson felt peace as if he had found a missing part of himself. "Your hair," he whispered as he pushed it away from her face to see her eyes more clearly.

"Thank you," she said as she felt the urge to move closer to him but resisted. Looking to the side she saw Talin's curious expression and Anna's mischievous smile. Stepping away from him quickly she gestured to their onlookers.

"Do you want to," he began but he stopped when he found himself stumbling over his tongue, "um. Want me to show you around? I don't really know where everything is but…" he began to ramble as he felt his nerves get to him.

"I would love to."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

There you go. I had a lot of trouble with the last scene, I knew what I basically wanted but not completely. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are loved.

Love,

Shinki


	8. Courtship

Okay here it is. This is the forth time I've tried to upload this chapter so I hope to hell it works. Well I'm not that happy with it but there are things I really like about it and I hope you all like it. By the end of this chapter they've probably been there for two months. Winters coming and such. Well I guess I'll leave you all to it then.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Courtship**

* * *

Laughing Vala snorted a little, "Yoo hoo! Mr. Fine back side!" That caught his attention. Daniel's back stiffened and she felt a shiver go up her body. He turned around and scowled at her.

"They told you?" he grimaced.

"Indeed they did," she nodded as she made her way to the desk he was working at. "It appears this small little town has quite the rumour mill. Did you know Talin use to be heavily stricken with a young maiden in his younger years. It was quite the topic back then, it appears it still is." Her long fingers toyed with one of the pages of the book.

"No I didn't know that," he answered, "what are you doing here? Not that I mind but…"

"Oh well, darling. I was just walking through the village thinking to myself I missed my favourite no memory pal. So I decided to drop by and see him."

"Uh huh," he clearly didn't believe her.

"Oh all right. The ladies told me about the Mr. Fine back side thing and I just _had_ to torment you. You have nothing to be ashamed of though, darling. Rumour has it, it's a very nice one."

"You're not going to let this one down are you?"

"Not on your life. I need some excitement." Turning around she walked around the small room filled with books. "What is it you're researching?"

"Oh, the basic history of this village. I decided that if I was going to make this a full time thing I should at least get familiar with the layout. At first it was pretty normal but…"

Giggling, "you really like this stuff don't you?"

"Yes, I do." His grin was wide as he felt like bursting and sharing everything he had learned.

"Well," she began as she moved over and pulled up an extra chair, "tell me." He raised his eyebrow in questioning. "Tell me your favourite stories that you've learned, I want to hear it all."

"I'm sure you'll be bored."

"Not at all."

"You said you wanted excitement."

"Then you better well excitement me," she grinned and he blushed.

"Okay," he grabbed a book from the edge of the table. The edges were flaking showing its age. "This should be good. It tells the story of this towns first Queen." Daniel then began to tell the story, a story of ages past. The words came eloquently off the page and out of his mouth. Vala smiled and watched him, heard him and felt the way he felt. Feeling a whole new sense of peace.

* * *

"I win again," Vala laughed at Daniels astounded expression.

"How?" he kept looking down at the game pieces.

"I'm probably just a natural, darling."

"I think you cheat."

"Even if I do, darling. I doubt you'll be able to prove it," leaning back she looked over at the kitchen where Anna was preparing lunch. Pushing the intricate circles into the box she put it to the side. "Okay, I cheated but only the last time. I promise."

"Sure," he chuckled. They went silent for a moment as Vala went off into another one of her day dreams. Daniel couldn't help but smile, he thought it was cute. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, and even the way she could ignore everything around her.

Blushing she looked back at him, "do I have something on my face?"

He gulped as he noticed she caught him looking at her. He had been doing it more and more lately, he told himself that it was nothing but he knew it was something. "Oh no, nothing on your face just…"

"Its all right," she whispered and looked away. Vala felt the shudders finally begin to die down. Ever since she had first since him it had felt like her body was in a constant storm it got worse every time he started to look at her like that. Blushing she tried to shake the thoughts away but to no avail.

"Vala Mal Doran. Daniel Jackson," Talin greeted as he stepped into the house.

"Talin, it's a pleasure. I wasn't aware you would be coming, would you like to share lunch with us?" Daniel chuckled, another side of Vala, the formal well behaved girl.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Oh you wouldn't, Talin!" Anna scoffed as she came into the dining room holding a couple plates. "We all would enjoy your company, and you can help test Vala's first pie."

"You bake?" Daniel gaped.

"I'm learning," she huffed.

"Learning?" Anna laughed, "I tried to teach her but she just took over. I must say that girl is a natural in the kitchen. Now what I'm really teaching her is some healing potions. I'm sure she'll be a natural at that too. I must say she'll make some nice gentleman a wonderful bride some day."

"Ma!"

Talin laughed, "I'm sure she will, Anna. But you're embarrassing the poor girl." Stepping in he opened the door wider to let in a little boy with a mat of black hair on his head covering a part of his eyes.

"Oh, you brought little Emil!" Anna said with glee. "Emil is very shy, he's not very good with meeting new people" she filled in for Daniel and Vala.

"Hello, Emil. I'm Daniel," he introduced himself with a smile but Emil just shrunk behind Talin's leg. Vala got of the chair and sat on the floor cross legged much to Anna's horror.

"Oh don't mind him, Emil. He just looks scary, he's really just a big softie. I'm Vala by the way, do you want to introduce yourself properly?" she smiled reassuring at the kid as he stepped out from behind Talin and stepped forward hesitantly.

"I'm Emil," he whispered, "Talin's my grandpa."

"I thought I saw a resemblance," she giggled, "you're just as handsome as he is I must say."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No need to be so formal, just call me Vala." She reached out her hand and the little boy took it.

"Okay…"

"Now that's good. Now how about we get to eating lunch, personally I'm starving and all these chatter is taking away from good eating time. Right?"

"Right!" he grinned as Vala got up. The boy ran to the chair next to Daniel and crawled up. "Hi," he said shyly then looked at Vala for conformation. Once he got a smile he began chatting Daniel's ears off.

"I must thank you, Vala. My grandson has not been this talkative since his parents died last winter."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be, you couldn't have been there. Now I have my grandson and I couldn't ask for anything more."

* * *

"I must say I'm a little disappointed," Anna mumbled as she brushed Vala's hair once again in front of the mirror.

"Oh?"

"I haven't gotten a formal request to court you yet from Daniel." Holding a chunk of hair tightly she brushed it one last time and began pulling the hair back into a neat bun leaving only a bit of her bangs down.

"Ma," Vala whimpered, "Daniel and I are just…"

"Friends? Maybe, but I doubt it. Though I guess I probably wouldn't be the one someone would ask for your hand, it would probably be Talin."

"No," Vala said as she grabbed onto Anna's hand tightly, "they'll ask you." Smiling she placed the butterfly clip into her hair.

"Well there," she said proudly as she admired her work, "now lets go get baking."

* * *

As Vala rolled the pin over the dough her arm hit the bowl sending the bowl and utensils onto the floor with a loud crash. Cursing she bent down trying to get them all back up.

"Well isn't this a nice view," a familiar husky voice said behind her and she blushed.

"Hello to you too, Daniel" she said as she got up placing the bowl full of utensils on the counter. "I just knocked over some stuff."

"I'm not complaining," he said sheepishly.

"Do you want to help?"

"Sure," he smiled as he walked over, "what do I do?" She grabbed his hands and put them on the second unrolled ball of dough.

"Knead this until all the flour is mixed in." Nodding he went to work smiling all the way. As he placed the dough onto the cupboard he grabbed a pinch of flour and flicked it at Vala causing her to hiss as she held in laughter. "Daniel!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't," she laughed as she grabbed a handful of flour and lifted it up dropping it onto his head.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" He said as he wiped the flour from his eyes and went to grab her but she dived out of the way. Grabbing the small cup of water he stalked her slowly forcing her into a corner.

"That's unfair!" she giggled, "I just got you with flour and it was out of revenge!"

"Well," he seemed to consider it but he kept coming forward, "who needs to get technical." Grabbing her by the waist he let the cup poor over her head; the water dripping all the way down from her head and onto her dress. "Alls fair in love and war."

"Oh look what you've done!" she pretended to be angry but she couldn't get the smile off her face. "Grabbing the left over softened cherries from the counter she pushed it into his shirt as she smirked. "Oops," she taunted as she slid from his grasp and ran into the kitchen Daniel not far behind her. Soon he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him forcing her hard against his chest.

"No more games," he whispered as he felt an unexpected jolt from their close proximity.

"Yeah, no more" she stuttered as her hands clung to his cherry covered shirt looking up into his deep eyes. Daniel's hand came to her cheek and brushed away a tiny bit of flour causing her to shudder.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Anna asked as she stopped and stared at the sight she saw. The two instantly pulled away quickly; their hearts beating rapidly.

"Oh nothing, ma!"

"Definitely not. I was just helping Vala make pie, now that I've done that I'll be going now. Later, Vala. Ma." Nervously he walked around Anna and stepped out the door.

"Vala?"

"We were making pie. Speaking of pie, I forgot I didn't put it together. Best be doing that," she stuttered. Turning around she fled to the kitchen all the way hearing her heart race and Anna's chuckle.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to come along with you, Daniel. The village was getting so boring, its nice to see a change of scenery." Smiling to herself she looked at him, "are you sure I'm not going to bother you? I know how serious you get when you're trying to look at artefacts."

"Don't worry, you wont."

"Do you know anything about this one?" she asked as she surveyed everything around her. As she took a step Daniel grabbed her hand keeping her steady as if he knew she was about to fall. Smiling at him gratefully she pulled her hand away but as soon as she did she regretted it.

"You're welcome," he mumbled as he pushed his hands down against his legs as he stared at his feet.

"Do you know what these are?" Vala pointed at the markers on the side of the road. "I can't imagine you would, they are so worn out" she said as she kneeled in front of one of them to brush a piece of moss away.

"Talin says the people of this village use to put a marker on the path every year that someone died in the river."

"Oh."

"They stopped though," he added, "Talin put one up near the lake though. In memory of his daughter and son in law." Reaching his hand out he helped her up from the ground. Their hands tightly clasped together.

"We better get going," she finally said after moments of each other staring at their hands clasped together.

* * *

"What are you in a hurry for," a girl said as she cut Daniel off, "why don't we talk?"

"I have to meet, Vala" he said as he tried to dodge the girl.

"I'm sure she can wait a couple more minutes. I was just thinking, the party is tonight and I was wondering -" she was cut off when she saw his expression turn into a dazed one. Turning around she saw Vala step out of Anna's house smiling.

"Daniel! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," she said happily then looked over at the girl. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh its all right, I was just asking Daniel if he wanted to be my date for the party." With this Vala's head snapped up and looked at Daniel and then the girl.

"I'm sorry he's my date," Vala replied for Daniel.

"What?" Daniel stated in shock, "hold on a moment." Grabbing Vala's arm he pulled her next to one of the houses. "What's this about going to the party as dates?"

"You said we were going together."

"Not as dates!"

"No need to get snappy at me, Daniel!" she hissed lowly, "I'm sorry I misinterpreted your _invite_." Stumbling back from him she felt hurt, she should have known he just meant as friends. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. "Go take your," she looked at the girl, "new friend. I'm sure she would enjoy it."

"Vala," he began feeling confused. What had he done? He didn't think he said anything that would get her this angry.

"No need to worry, darling. I'll find myself another date," turning around she ran into the house letting the door slam behind her.

"I guess that means we're going together then?" the girl said in a sickly chipper voice as she linked arms with Daniel.

* * *

"Stupid," she chanted several times as she brushed her hair roughly, "friends. Ugh, I'm beginning to hate that title." Throwing the brush on the desk she hissed, "stupid Daniel."

"Vala, honey" Anna said soothingly as she came over and lifted the brush from the desk and began brushing her hair. "You're never going to get anywhere with this hair if you're so rough with it." Smiling to herself she continued, "though you might want to get a little rougher with Daniel if you want him to notice you."

"What? I don't want that…little man's attention" she grumbled.

"At times men can be very stupid. They ignore all the signs and end up hurting the one they care for." Pulling the hair back she brushed the knots out gently.

"Assuming I like him, what do you think I should do?"

"It's different for every man."

"Thank you, you were such a big help ma" sarcasm evident in her voice.

* * *

"That women is so" Daniel hissed as he walked back an forth in his room. "One minute she's little miss sunshine and the next minute she's ready to eat my head off!" Groaning he fell into a chair, "I give up."

"Having some problems with Vala?" Alan said as he walked in.

"How did you know? Oh wait the rumour mill…I'm screwed."

"Anna told me, she says Miss. Vala is not happy with you."

"I didn't do anything! I just said we weren't going to the party as each others date."

Laughing, "oh man. That's just, good luck with that." Turning around he laughed, "you really need to work on your understanding of women."

Groaning Daniel put his face in his hands.

* * *

"Oh aren't you, darling" Daniel heard Vala laugh when talking to one of the men of the village. The women he was with had left moments earlier after she got mad when she noticed instead of listening to her he had been staring at Vala. Daniel never felt like hitting someone as much as he did every time he heard him compliment her or every time he would touch her arm.

"She's quite the girl isn't she?" Talin chuckled as he came forward to stand next to where Daniel was sitting.

"Oh she's something all right! Stubborn, obnoxious, loud, childish…" he grumbled. "I even tried to talk to her right before the party and she said 'oh that's nice.'"

"Sounds like you two got into a fight, anything you would like to share?"

Scratching his head he thought it over, "Vala and I were supposed to go to the party together. You know, just friends. A girl asked me to be her date and Vala said I was hers…which not really. I mean we weren't each others date or anything."

"Did you ever think maybe she thought differently?"

"Huh?" he looked up at Talin.

"Maybe she wanted it to be different," he squeezed Daniels shoulder gently, "think about it." Turning around he left Daniel, and he was definitely thinking about it. He soon came to the conclusion no sane man would spend this much attention on a girl that was this stubborn. Smiling he got up and weaved his way through the crowd as he came to another conclusion, he definitely wasn't sane.

"May I have this dance, Vala?" he outstretched his hand.

"Of course, darling" she said a little to exuberantly. Grabbing his hand she let him lead her onto the dance floor and wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right, I was just being silly" she smiled as she looked up at Daniel. "So I'm guessing you and your date didn't turn out?"

"Definitely not," he said almost hearing an echo in his head saying, _"she wasn't you." _Daniel quickly decided that was something he shouldn't say at that moment, "yours?"

"Oh god no," she gasped, "the man talks about the most boring things. I was really beginning to miss your history lessons."

"Nice to know I'm not as boring as he is," he chuckled as he spun her around and brought her back hard against his chest.

"You are far from boring, darling."

"Lets go," he whispered in her ear causing her to look up at him confused. Grabbing her hand he pulled her through the crowd and waiting to no one was watching them and slipped out of the party grounds and through the village.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed as they made it just outside of the village. He pointed in the direction of the lake. "Okay." Tightening his hand around hers he led her down the path to the shore of the lake.

"Here we are," he finally said minutes later.

"Its so beautiful," her voice was full of so much emotion as she looked out at the lake. The light bounced playfully on the water making it almost seem alive. "Thank you, for taking me here."

"I" he began but his voice was gone. All he could do was watch the light bouncing off Vala making her look almost like one of the water sprites he'd read about in Talin's book.

Giggling she stepped out of her shoes then stepped into the water, "Its kind of chilly."

"Vala," he laughed as he reached out to pull her back in, "winters coming. Of course its going to be cold."

"Afraid, darling?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of anything," she said simply as she stepped out of the water and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah," he said slowly as he pulled her closer, "I'm petrified of you."

"Huh?"

"You're so," he began but he cut himself off when he claimed her mouth in a gentle kiss. Vala groaned as she pressed herself against him encouraging him on. "Beautiful," he whispered when he left her mouth for a second. Groaning himself he grabbed her roughly and claimed her mouth again this time with very little intention of letting go. Her fists clasped onto a section of his shirt as he pushed her mouth open with his.

"Daniel," she whimpered when his mouth left hers for only a second. Suddenly his lips were on hers again licking her lips and nibbling them. She gasped and he covered her mouth slipping his tongue in slowly toying with the roof of her mouth. Wrapping her arms around Daniel she pressed herself hard against him and let her tongue fight back against his.

"Vala," he moaned, "so beautiful." His lips moved from hers and trailed down her neck, lightly sucking at her pulse point.

"Oh god," she gasped, "your not to half bad yourself." Grinning she ran her hands down his back and over his butt. "It is nice," she said playfully causing him to kiss her again.

"You're amazing," he kissed her forehead, "so very amazing."

"No, you're amazing." Vala kissed him gently and reluctantly stepped back. "We probably should get back before they start missing us."

"Yeah," he nodded, "just one more." He grabbed her waist and brought her back to him. "One more." Grinning Vala gladly went in for another round.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

So what did you think? I look forward to hear from all of you.

Love, Shinki


	9. A New Start

Here it is! Chapter 8! Personally I find myself rather fond of this chapter. I hope you all are as fond of it as I am. So in this chapter I finally tell you all the Historian's name. He's actually pretty important and I can't believe I didn't bring him fully in sooner. I just couldn't seem to write him in. He fit here so here he is. No Talin though. Theres enough of him in the next chapter to make up for his lack of being here in this one.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**A New Start"**

* * *

"So, you and Daniel disappeared for awhile last night," Anna casually stated as she walked up behind Vala. She jumped and dropped the knife onto the floor and cursed under her breath. 

Turning around she gave a wide smile, "Daniel and I wanted to talk in private."

"Oh?" she said smirking as she stepped around Vala and picked up the knife.

"Yes, we decided that both of us were being foolish. So we kind of made up," she explained as stepped to the side trying to survey which way would be the best way of escape.

"So, are you and Daniel an item now?"

"Oh no!" she said almost too quickly, "just friends."

"Oh that's too bad, really too bad. Well I'm sure that knuckle head will come to his senses soon enough." Waving her hands she dropped the knife in the sink. "Oh yes, now I remember why I came in here. Would you mind going to the market for me and pick up some food?"

"Of course, ma" she said smiling taking this as a perfect chance to escape.

"Oh and don't forget to pick up some for Alan and Daniel! You know those boys, they can never take care of themselves." Clucking to herself she began searching through the drawers and pulled out a white cloth.

"Okay," she muttered and ran out of the door, as the door closed behind her something grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the house. "Hey! What do you think…" Her anger simmered down as she caught sight of a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. "Oh hello, darling."

"Vala," he whispered and pulled her farther out of site of the main road.

"Now what do you think you're doing, Daniel?" she giggled loudly, "I was off to the market -" she began but he cut her off.

"I'm doing this," he purred and leaned down capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, why didn't you say so, darling?" she giggled, "I'm in no hurry." Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up and kissed him again this time pressing her lips hard onto his. He groaned loudly and pushed her lips open slowly so he could deepen the kiss. Mewing gently against his lips she raised her right leg and wrapped it securely around his.

"Morning," he said cheekily as he pulled away, "so we're just friends huh?"

"Daniel! You were listening in?" she blushed as she looked away.

"Hey," he turned her chin back so she would look at him, "I rather like it this way. I don't have to share you with anybody this way." Purring he kissed her forehead. "Want me to walk you to the market place, my lady?"

Laughing she let go of him, "of course, darling." Linking her arm with his they walked out from the side of the house casually and began their trek to the market.

* * *

Walking slowly into the small office Vala instantly caught sight of Daniel's back. He was hunched over the desk and even from this angle she could tell he was deep in thought. She stifled a low groan as she ran her gaze over his back. Taking the last couple steps forward she leaned down and kissed him on the neck causing him to gasp. 

"Vala," he groaned, "I'm trying to get some work done here."

"All work and no play makes Daniel a very boring boy," she purred as moved to his side and climbed onto his lap straddling him.

"If you keep doing this I'll never get any work done," he mumbled as he reached forward and pulled her in for a kiss. "Now you really need to go."

Pouting she wiggled a little, "but Daniel!"

"No buts!"

"But -" she began with a smile.

"What did I just say?"

"You have a very nice butt, darling" she winked causing him to blush.

"Vala," he pleaded.

"Oh fine, I'll leave. After you eat," crawling off him she opened the pouch that was tied around her waist by a fine cord. Reaching into it she pulled out two small wrapped up sandwich and put in the desk. "Ones for you and ones for Darnell" she said as she pointed towards the other office where the historian was.

Smiling he unwrapped it and took a whiff, "you're my hero."

"I know," she said proudly as she leaned down and kissed him gently. Placing her hand on his cheek she smiled, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay - what?" He cocked his head at her confused.

"Oh didn't Alan tell you? Ma invited you both to dinner. Of course you two accepted cause neither of you guys bother cooking for yourselves anymore.

Looking up at her guiltily he grabbed her hand and squeezed, "thank you." As she nodded he let go of her hand and let her leave his small library. Looking around the room he suddenly felt lonely without her there to bother him. Smiling to himself he took a bite into the sandwich.

"Hey, was Vala just here?" Darnell asked as he stepped in the room pushing up his round reading glasses. Looking down at the sandwich on the desk he grinned, "that she was." Picking it up he unwrapped it and took a large bite. "You know I really love your girl."

"She's not," he began but he knew Darnell wasn't listening. The older man scratched at his mostly silver hair with only a few strands that were still brown.

"She's a sweet girl," he mumbled as he took another bite, "a little odd. But that's a given, she got it in with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing really," he spoke slowly. "You're married to the past. Not your own past, mind you. I find that strange."

"Not this again," he groaned.

"Really, its strange. You love history so much but yet when it comes to your history you don't seem to care."

"Darnell," he began slowly, "I'm happy here. I like the way it is, I don't want anymore then I have."

"Right," Darnell grinned, "I think it's the girl. Its always the girl."

"Did you ever have yourself a lady?" Daniel countered trying to get the conversation off of the subject of him and Vala.

"Yeah," he mused as he looked down at his sandwich. "A lot like Vala, stubborn. Beautiful. We were married for twenty glorious years, up until she died of what we thought was a common disease."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he nodded, "the ones you love are never really gone." Grinning at a private memory he turned on his heels humming along as he left the room.

* * *

Vala hummed a gentle tune as she finished setting the table. Looking down at her work she smiled an ran into the kitchen and opened the oven checking on the roast. Poking it to see if it was cooked she soon declared that it was almost. 

"Vala!" Ma yelled as she came in, "they're going to be here any minute!" Clucking she shooed Vala out of the kitchen. "I'll take care of this you got to clean yourself up girl!"

Laughing Vala did as she was told and ran to her bedroom.

* * *

"Oh it's a pleasure to see both of you," Anna said joyously as she walked them into the house and motioned for them to sit at the table. "Vala will be right out, she had to get herself ready." 

"How do I -" Vala began as she slid into the room but she stopped when she saw they were already there. "Hey." Mentally slapping herself for not saying more she sat down next to Daniel.

"You look beautiful," Anna cooed, "doesn't she look beautiful Daniel?"

Blushing he looked at Vala and smiled, "yes. She looks beautiful."

"Of course she does. Alan would you mind helping me get the dinner?"

"I can do that, Ma" Vala began but Anna lifted her hand to quiet her.

"Nope, you just stay here and entertain Daniel for a bit. Alan and I'll be right back. Won't we?"

"Of course, Ma" Alan agreed as he bowed his head excusing himself to follow after Anna.

"That was weird," Daniel laughed nervously.

"Only a little," she whispered as she grabbed his hand interlocking his with hers. His thumb gently ran over her hand in a circular motion causing a tingle to go up her spine.

"Vala," he began but Anna and Alan came crashing in laughing holding the serving platters. In shock they pulled their hands a part quickly and put them in their respective laps. "Dinner looks lovely."

"Well thank you, dear" Anna giggled as she pinched Daniel's cheek gently. "I can't take credit for most of it though, Vala here made it all herself."

"So should I say my last words now?" Daniel joked as Vala hit him in the arm and glared. "Just joking. I'm sure it will be good, I've had your sandwiches and they didn't kill me."

"Of course they wouldn't, silly" Anna laughed, "Vala is a natural." Alan sat down in his seat as Anna began serving dinner. "Dig in everyone."

Taking a bite Daniel bit back a light moan, "its good."

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Why Ms. Val this is some of the best cooking I've ever tasted," Alan praised, "though nothing beats Ma's roast lamb."

"Oh, you flatterer," Anna giggled. "So Daniel have you found anyone in this little village that catches your eye?"

"Huh?" his head shot up with his eyes wide.

"Ma," Alan began, "don't embarrass the poor lad."

"I'm just thinking," she hummed, "I think you and Vala would make beautiful children. Have you thought about making babies?"

Daniel chocked on the food he was swallowing and started coughing. Gasping for air he finally replied to her, "what?"

"Ma! That's not exactly the best conversation for over the dinner table," Vala scolded as she felt a hot blush creep up on her cheeks. "Or ever for that matter. What he thinks about is his own business."

"Oh come on your not telling me you two wouldn't make beautiful children."

"How beautiful Daniel and my children are isn't either! That is of course assuming we ever would have children…" she mumbled the last part, "but that isn't the point!"

"Oh sorry, sorry" Anna giggled, "no need to get all bunched up about it." Pointing at the still blushing Daniel she continued, "you should definitely consider it though."

"I don't envy you," Alan whispered to Daniel only getting a very embarrassed glare.

* * *

Closing the door Vala smiled nervously at Daniel, "sorry about Ma." Averting her gaze she looked up at the stars and sighed. 

Laughing, "its alright. After the initial shock I got kind of use to it. Almost as if being teased is a natural occurrence for me."

"That's good," her eyes never leaving the sky, "do you ever feel like there's something out there. Waiting for us - though it might just be me."

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand and pulled her tightly to him, "but it doesn't matter now does it? Are you happy?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Then that's what matters," he grinned, "the here and now. Just us and this." Leaning forward Vala kissed him gently holding onto him for deer life.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Same time, same place."

"Darnell will love that," he laughed, "I'll love that." Tightening the shawl around her she watched as Daniel chased after Alan. The air was a bitter cold and the windows were covered in a light frost but she felt warmer then she'd ever felt. Smiling to herself she leaned against the door and let out a long breath.

* * *

Groaning Vala pulled the blankets closer to her body and shivered. Pulling herself out of bed she felt the air nip at her skin and she shuddered. The small fire place in her room had grown dim over the night so she walked towards it and grabbed a couple logs throwing them in. Grabbing her house coat she slipped it on and went to her window to open it. Outside was blanketed with snow and more flakes were slowly coming down. 

"Ma!" she screamed excitedly and ran out of her room right to Anna's room. "Ma!" she dived onto the bed causing Anna to squeal and shoot right up.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Anna instantly panicking.

"No," she giggled, "its snowing."

"That's all?" she moaned, "I'm going back to bed." Rolling her eyes Vala jumped off the bed and ran for the door ignoring her lack of shoes and the fact she was only in her night gown and house coat. Stepping out into the cold she ran into the street; twirling around, her mouth wide open catching snow flakes on her tongue.

"Aren't you cold?" someone called out from their door but Vala kept spinning. Stopping she felt her heart beating fast. Turning on her heels she ran into the direction of Alan and Daniel's house. Knocking on the door she waited anxiously until Alan opened the door his right eyebrow raised in confusion.

"It's snowing."

"I see that," he nodded, "I also see you're not wearing shoes. Or proper clothes." Grinning sheepishly she looked over his shoulders.

"Can I see Daniel?"

Chuckling he stepped out of the way, "I'll get you something to wear."

"Thank you!" she dashed around him and began running down the short hallway.

"He's the one on the right!" he called after her as he her a door being roughly opened.

"Daniel!" she laughed as she jumped into his arms.

"Vala? What are you doing here?" he laughed in shock, "without shoes."

"It's snowing!"

"More the reason to wear shoes, Vala" he shook his head. "Come and sit down." He pulled her to sit on his bed. "You must be freezing." Pushing her hair from her face he smiled at her reddened face.

"I just," she began, "I like snow."

Chuckling, "that's obvious." Leaning forward her kissed her cheek and held her hand.

"Alan's getting me something to wear."

"Mmm, that sounds promising," he grinned as he leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss. "Very promising." The front door slammed and they both jumped away just in time. Alan stepped through the door and smiled passing Vala a pair of wool socks and a dress.

"Thank you," she blushed as she looked up at him with a wide grin.

"You're welcome. You can get changed in here," looking at Daniel he continued, "you have to get out for her to change."

"Oh yeah, right. Yeah," turning around he walked out of the room with Alan leaving Vala alone to change.

* * *

"You shouldn't have ran all that way without getting dressed," Daniel finally said as they made it to a small clearing. 

"I just wanted to see you," she said coyly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I really wanted to see you."

"Mmm," he purred, "sure you did." Just as he was about to lean down to kiss her he felt slow trickle down the back of his neck.

"Oops," Vala giggled as she stepped back as he wiped the snowball away.

"You're going to get it!" he yelled as he grabbed some snow and balled it up throwing it at her causing her to squeal. Taking another ball he through another one that hit her in the side. Bending down she grabbed another bit of snow and balled it up throwing it at Daniel's chest but it ended up hitting his groin.

"Sorry," she giggled cheekily. Daniel dived forward throwing a snow ball catching her of guard she fell to the ground. Daniel soon dived on top of her. Rolling her in the snow he positioned her so they were chest to chest.

"So, I win" he said triumphantly as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"That you did," she giggled. Lifting her hand up she cupped his cheek and smiled gently. This little bit of affection made Daniel's heart flutter as if he was on the top of the world.

"Vala," he murmured as he knelt his head down catching her lips in an open mouthed passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around him she greedily kissed back ignoring the cold that surrounded her.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

There it is! I hope you all liked it. I look forward to hearing from you all. Your opinions mean the world to me and they are a never ending source of inspiration. 

Love you all,

Shinki

Side note: If my mind keeps working the way it is I might be updating Saving Me sometime soon. I have a lot of ideas running through my mind for it. Now its just figuring out how to put it all into words.


	10. River

* * *

  


Sorry so much for the wait, guys! I've been very busy as of late. I've been volunteering in a wonderful kindergarten class, taking care of home life cause my mom hasn't been around, and generally I haven't been home much. I hope this chapter at least is okay. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for along time but nothing was coming out just the way I wanted. Hopefully its all right.

Well, enough of my rambling! On with the story.

* * *

  


**Chapter 9**

"**River"**

* * *

Daniel chuckled at the sight that he saw before him. Vala snuggled up in so many blankets you couldn't see where she began and where she ended. Her nose was a deep red color and appeared even redder when matched with her pale skin.

"This isn't funny," she muttered indignantly. "This is my health you're laughing at."

"Sorry," he stifled another wide smile, "Its just you should have known this was going to happen."

"Oh bite me, Daniel" she hissed as she pulled her covers closer to her face. "If you're just going to laugh at my pain you can leave right now!" Her voice was scratchy and a little squeaky making it very hard for Daniel to take her seriously. "You're laughing again!"

"Sorry," his laughter dieing down, "really I'm sorry. Just you're so cute when you're sick."

Snubbing her nose up in the air she huffed, "like I believe that. I look like road kill."

"Very attractive road kill," he grinned cheekily.

"That in no way shape or form is flattery, Daniel Jackson." Turning her head away from him she grabbed the water from the night stand. She downed half the glass in only a few seconds. With a loud click it was on the table again. "You don't have to stay with me, you know that right? You would probably rather be translating some text right now then taking care of some sick girl."

"I want to," he whispered as he grabbed her hand. "Got to look out for my girl."

As she began to giggle she coughed, "sorry. That ruined the moment." Blushing she looked at him straight in the eye, "thank you."

"For what?" his eyes glittering with so much emotion as his hand grazed her cheek.

"For calling me your girl."

"Well," he leaned in and kissed her chapped lips, "its true."

* * *

"Guess whose back!" Vala called as she walked into the old library. Darnell looked up and grinned widely. Slipping a piece of paper into his book he closed it. Getting up he crossed the room quickly and hugged Vala.

"Nice to see you up and around again."

"It's good to be up again. I think I have bed sores. Very terrible bed sores. Daniel thinks I'm just being overly dramatic, but they're definitely bed sores." Spinning around she looked back at Darnell, "speaking of Daniel. Where is he?"

Chuckling, "Daniel is with Alan at this moment. So…" His eyes looked down at the pouch attached to her leather belt and she laughed.

"Yes I brought you lunch," unpacking it she took out two sandwiches. "If Daniel's not back within an hour you can have his too." Turning around she only looked back once to wink and she was off through the door.

* * *

Closing the door of the stove Vala leaned back and pushed a stray hair out of her face. Silently she counted out what she had already done for dinner and if she needed anything more.

"Hey, Vala" Daniel drawled out slowly as he walked into the kitchen. Jumping at the sound of his voice she spun to look at him.

"How did you? When did you? I didn't hear the door," she stuttered. "I was just beginning dinner."

"Sorry I wasn't there at lunch," he smiled sheepishly.

Laughing, "It's alright, darling."

"Feeling better?" he asked as he manoeuvred his way around the kitchen until he stood in front of her. His hand lifted up and brushed the stray hair off her face again.

"Yes, much. Thank you" she nodded, "not completely though. Ma says it will take a couple more days for it to completely break. Until then I have to keep my trips outdoors to a minimum."

"I made something for you," slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out something carved out of wood. Her eyes went wide as she plucked it from his hand.

"What is it?" she said as she looked over it trying to figure out what the shapes meant.

"Well, it was supposed to be a butterfly but as you can see it didn't turn out. Alan's been trying to teach me," he began to rambled. Stopping himself he smiled weakly, "sorry its not that good."

"It's beautiful. Thank you," leaning forward she kissed his cheek. "I love it." Holding it to her chest she smiled sweetly at Daniel. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as it warmed and sped up. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me."

Leaning down he kissed her gently on the mouth, "I'm glad you like it," he said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. Leaning down he kissed her gently on her slightly parted lips. Suddenly he gasped as she grabbed hold of him and deepened the kiss. Biting his lower lip she growled as she linked her arms tightly around his neck.

"Daniel," she began as she pulled away; her lips slightly bruised, "I…"

"Oh, Daniel! I didn't know you were here," Anna said as she quickly walked into the room. Her eyes soon went to the size of saucers, "did I interrupt something?"

Jumping away from Daniel, Vala played with her hair nervously, "No. Oh no. Nothing. Right Daniel?"

"Yes, nothing" he said barely masking the blush on his face.

"Daniel just gave me this present," lifting it up she smiled, "you see? I was just giving him a hug to say thank you. Now that I've said thank you, shouldn't you be off Daniel? Ancient tablets and such?"

"Of course! Right, there's this one. Its very," he smiled slightly, "I better get going. Nice to see you Ma. Vala, I'm glad your better." Nodding he ran out of the room leaving Vala breathless. Her hand still on her chest trying to calm her beating heart.

Raising her eyebrow Anna began to speak, "so…"

"Nothing!" she blushed, "really it was nothing. Just a peck."

"Uh huh," she slyly, "then his lips must be really nice to get you acting like that."

"Ma," she laughed.

* * *

Rolling over she groaned and looked up at the ceiling. The old clock rang loudly sounding off as it struck midnight. Grabbing her pillow she covered her face with it and hummed loudly trying to drown out all thoughts and sounds. Moments later as the clock silenced she dropped the pillow from her face and Vala smiled.

"Daniel," she whispered to the air around her. Grabbing the wooden trinket he made her from her bedside table she held it to her chest. Her heart beat hard against her chest as it sped up at thoughts of her Daniel.

Groaning again she flipped her blankets away from her and made her way out of her bedroom deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep. Pausing for a moment she grinned and ran back only to lift up her mattress and take out a worn novel.

"My Daniel," she giggled to her self as she spun around now holding the novel and the trinket. Awhile ago; one of the many times she went to visit Daniel, she had taken this from his desk. Vala had every intention of returning it to Daniel, really she did, but for some reason she couldn't part with it. "Oh how I love you, Daniel." For a moment she felt the urge to slap herself for acting so girly but she ignored it; telling the little voice in her head that she deserved to act a little hopelessly in love once in awhile.

Walking quietly down the hall from her room she made her way into the cozy living room, covered in furs and deep reds. The fire in the fire place still blazed brightly. Taking a seat on the couch she shifted until she was comfortable. Opening the book she began to read to herself pretending that he was the one telling her the story.

* * *

"Hello, Ma. I'm here to see Vala. Is she in?" Daniel asked even though he full well knew she would be. Anna grinned wildly and let Daniel in.

"I'm really surprised, young man, that you would come back so soon after what I saw yesterday." Her eyes glistened with mischief as she analyzed Daniel's awkward movements and the blush creeping up on his face. "I guess she's got you wound up? Good thing too, I say. You've definitely got her wound up."

"Really?" he said in disbelief. Personally Daniel couldn't see Vala getting wound up about anyone, let alone himself.

"Of course," she laughed, "after you left yesterday she spent the day humming a very strange tune and blushing." Touching his arm lightly she smiled again, "though if your intentions are any less the honourable I'll be the first in line to kick your fine ass, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, ma'am" he muttered suddenly feeling even more awkward. "I promise my intentions are definitely honourable."

"That's what they all say," rolling her eyes she pointed to the living room. "Vala came out of her room sometime last night and fell asleep on the couch. I believe she's still there."

"Thank you, Ma." Bowing his head a little he made his way into the living room. As he stepped in as smile broadened on his face. There Vala was asleep, with her hair pushed in many directions, her mouth slightly open, and her body curled up around itself like a small child. Though the thing that made him smile the most was seeing the wooden trinket he had made next to her hand and an old book still open against her chest.

Kneeling down next to her he took the book from her hands and looked at it. It was easily identified as one of his own, the one that had went missing. Daniel shook his head but didn't feel angry, he had always thought she knew where it was. Brushing a hair from her face he looked down at her fondly.

"You really are beautiful, Vala" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. With a groan she grabbed Daniels shoulders and flipped him onto the ground falling down on top of him.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Daniel" she said with a small sweet smile that managed to be seductive. Leaning down she captured his lips into a small kiss. "I'm hungry," she muttered and got off him. "Want some?"

Blushing, Daniel felt guilty as he let his mind wander and take those words in the wrong way. Nodding he gulped as he watched her body sway back and forth in her night gown. Gulping again he fought his drying throat.

"Then get up silly," she winked and bounced out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

"You're pretty cute with your cheeks reddened like that," Daniel laughed as he leaned forward and kissed her cold nose. Brushing her hair away he let his hand go slowly down her hair then linger as he massaged her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned down from where she sat and kissed him.

"You sure you're not too cold?" he questioned, "I mean you just got better."

Huffing Vala rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Daniel. Thanks to you and Ma I'm wearing possibly the heaviest coat in existence and bundle up with the thickest scarf," pausing she smiled at his worried expression, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said slowly as he cupped her face in his hands, "but if you get too cold tell me okay?"

"Don't worry. I will" she laughed, "you sound like Ma. You worry far to much." Getting up from the rock she walked down the trail in the snow.

"Vala," he called as he grabbed her hand and spun her back towards him.

"Yes, darling?" she was breathless as her heart sped up. Her heart secretly hoping that he would say those three little words. Sure she knew she could say them first but she was feeling a very uncharacteristic fear of being rejected.

"I'm glad you're better," he said smiling and kissed her. Not even slightly feeling the slight bit of disappointment coming from Vala.

"Vala. Daniel," Talin called their names as he walked closer to them, "sorry I interrupted your moment."

"Oh its all right!" Vala said smiling as she stepped away from Daniel, "wasn't much of a moment anyway."

Laughing Talin spoke again, "little moment or not I do hate to disturb it. Well anyway," he scrunched up his brow, "Emil seems to have wondered off down near the river. He seemed to be very disagreeable this morning and he ended up running off. Since he listens to both of you I was hoping you would accompany me. Hopefully calm him down."

"Sure," Daniel said as Vala nodded, "we would love to." Nodding they headed on their way down the main path that led closest to the river. Smiling he grabbed onto Vala's hand and squeezed causing her to smile.

"I see you too are enjoying your courtship," Talin said as they left the path and began walking down a trail of tracks made by Emil.

"Oh he's not courting me!" Vala instantly said, "we're just friends."

"I'm sure," he began, "that you're indeed friends. But do not think me blind young friends. Either way I am happy for you."

"Thank you," Daniel said slowly. Minutes passed in silence, now they were a good distance from any path and deep into the snow.

"It is unlike Emil to go this far," Talin said his voice now thick with worry. His eyes widened as he saw the trail abruptly stop. From where his foot prints last were there was another trail heading down towards to river as if he had fallen. "Emil!" The three sped up their pace and made their way edge of the river.

A loud scream alerted them of the small boys presence, slowly making his way down the river. His arms flailing in the air as if trying to stay a float. Next thing they knew Daniels coat had been thrown into Vala's arms and he was making his way farther down the river.

"Daniel!" Vala yelled out in shock as Daniel jumped into the river after the boy. Grabbing Talin's hand she began running along the river tears shimmering in both of their eyes as they watched both of their loved ones bob in the fast moving water.

"Emil," Talin began, "hold on! Oh please hold on…" he muttered as they slid down a small hill that led them down to a flat area. The water shimmered as it rushed down its course at great speeds.

"I can't see them," Vala cried, "do you think they already made it down the river?" Talin shook his head furiously as they came closer to the river. Suddenly as if on cue Daniel's head came above water, his arms wrapped tightly around the little boy. "Daniel!" With his last bit of strength he propelled himself to the edge of the river. As he crawled onto land he collapsed.

"Emil! Daniel!" they both called as they ran to Daniel's and Emil's side. Vala rolled Daniel over so Talin could grab Emil.

"He's still breathing," Talin said in relief, "faintly but fine." His arms were wrapped tightly around the young boy as he cried out of relief and worry he couldn't shake off. The small boys skin was pale and his lips a light shade of blue. "Vala?"

She whimpered lightly as she placed her hand on his neck another time, "come on Daniel!" she screamed. Tears spilled down as she tried to find his heart beat but came back with no luck. Looking up at Emil and Talin Vala threw Daniel's coat to them. "Wrap Emil in this and get him back to the village."

"But you and Daniel," he began but he stopped when he saw Vala's determined expression.

"Go. Please," she whispered, "you can send some help back to us." Nodding Talin wrapped his grandson in Daniel's jacket and was off running down the trail they had made. Turning her attention back to Daniel she whispered small pleadings as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed down once then twice. As if on cue again he let out a rasping gasp as he began breathing again.

Undoing her coat she placed it on the ground and rolled Daniel onto it. Grabbing the sleeves she knelt back into the snow; now no longer garbed in her winter clothes, tying them around him she stood back up and grabbed the hood.

"You better not die on me, darling" she said in the most forceful manner she could manage. Holding on tightly to the hood she began pulling him slowly over the found of snow, as they reached the top she fell backwards sending both her and Daniel the rest of the way down the hill. Crawling up from the snow she tried to ignore the sting of snow biting her skin as it met with the cold air. "Daniel," she whimpered as headed back to where he had rolled, "sorry about that."

Grabbing the hood tightly she began pulling him again slowly making their way to the main trail. Pausing for a moment as they found the trail; kneeling down at his side she kissed his cold cheek.

"Don't worry, darling" she reassured herself more then him, "you'll be fine. I can't lose you." _"Again"_, she felt something deep inside her whisper. Ignoring the small voice she pulled him towards the village. Relief went through her as she saw the village almost rise from the deep snow. "We're almost there."

As she made their way closer to the village she heard someone calling her name. Looking up she saw Darnell running towards them, even from this distance she could see the tears in his eyes. He slid down onto the ground next to them and looked up at Vala, "you all right?"

She nodded numbly. His expression told her that he didn't believe her. She guessed he didn't believe her because of her appearance, her hair had been mused into multiple different directions, her skin was pink from the cold, and she no longer wore her coat.

"Okay, we have to get Daniel to your place" he said as he helped her lift Daniel from the ground and carry him into the village and towards her house. Vala pushed the door opened violently and led Darnell towards her bedroom where she instructed him to put Daniel on her bed.

"Go to Talin's. Ask how Emil is," when Darnell didn't budge she pleaded, "please go. Daniel couldn't stand it if he failed the boy. Oh and someone needs to tell them that we've made it so no one goes out."

Nodding he reluctantly left the room leaving Vala to handle Daniel. Touching his pulse point she felt it slow down then speed up.

"Oh come on Daniel," she whispered as she pulled open his shirt and slid it off his body. Vala only blushed for a moment before she grabbed his belt and yanked, successfully pulling off his pants along with his boots.

Grabbing the blankets from under him she ran out of the room only to come back with towels and hot water. Once she finished drying him off she pulled the blankets over him and ran to the fire and picked a metal basket and filled it with embers. Running back to the bed she slid it underneath the covers at the bottom of the bed.

"Now just hold on, okay, Daniel? I'll be right back!" she cried as she ran out of the room and filled the kettle with water then placing it over the fire. Ripping open the cupboards she threw out objects trying to find the right herbs for one of the remedies Ma had taught her.

Grabbing a couple jars she ran back to the fire and pulled kettle from the fire and placed a couple herbs inside and let them steep as she went and grabbed a cup. Pouring the contents into the cup she ran back to Daniels side.

"Daniel," she whispered as she lifted his head up from the pillow and made him drink the tea. Massaging his throat slowly to help him swallow it. "That's it." Placing the cup on the night stand she placed her hand on his forehead; his skin was still cold and clammy. Noticing that she was still garbed in wet clothes she left his side and stripped off her dress only to replace it with another in her closet. Lifting the blankets up she crawled underneath the blankets and fastened herself to Daniel in hopes to keep him warm. "Please don't leave me, Daniel."

* * *

Minutes after Vala had fallen into a restless sleep Darnell stepped into the room. The light flickered off both of their faces and if he didn't know better it would look very much like a romantic setting. Stepping forward he placed his hand gently on Vala's cheek and wiped away some of the tears that still rested on her cheek.

"Daniel?" she muttered as she awoke. Blinking a couple times her vision went into focus to reveal Darnell. "Oh Darnell. For a moment I thought Daniel was awake."

"Sorry I was gone so long," he apologized as he sat on the chair near the bed. "They had already sent men out to help you so I had to go out and tell them that you had already returned."

"Thank you," she nodded solemnly and bit her lip. "I imagine it is night time now." She placed her hand on Daniels cheek as she silently pleaded him to wake up.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Emil? How is he?" Vala brushed the hair from her face as she awaited his answer.

"He too is still asleep, much like Daniel. Except over the last hour a fever has over taken him." Vala nodded as she held back tears that threatened to spill over. "On a lighter note, I'm sure what you're doing right now is considered inappropriate for unmarried couples."

Blushing Vala looked back down at Daniel, "maybe so but right now I really don't care. He needs me and if that means I'm going to have to hold on to him tightly while he's completely naked I'm willing to do it." Both of them shared a small laugh. "Would you mind heating up a kettle of water?"

"Of course," he got up and began to walk away. For only a moment he looked back at Daniel and felt his heart clench with worry. "Oh and Vala," he paused as she looked at him, "he's lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as he is to have you, Darnell" she smiled sweetly as he left the room. "Oh, darling. Please don't leave us now" she whispered as Vala rested her head on his chest only to hear his heart beating weakly. Getting up she grabbed the herbs and waited for Darnell to come with water.

"Here you go," he said as he passed it to her. Vala dusted the herbs into the pot and let them steep once again and poured the drink into a cup. Forcing him to drink it again she dropped the cup on the night table again. "Vala, you look tired. Let me watch him for a bit."

Shaking her head violently she looked at him, "I can't leave him. Please understand that Darnell."

Darnell stepped forward and took her into his arms, "all right. He'll be fine," he tried to reassure her but even he wasn't so sure. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she once again broke down into tears.

"I don't know what to do. I can't help him anymore than I have…I feel so powerless." Darnell placed his right hand on the back of her head as he whispered small reassurances.

* * *

Late into the night Darnell now slept in the living room while Vala still held onto Daniel tightly. As she shifted against him she awoke as she felt as if there was a change.

"Daniel?" she began but then she already knew the answer. His skin was on fire and his face blushed. Daniels usually smooth pink lips were cracked and damaged from the heat. "Oh god, Daniel!" Getting up she ran out of the room and filled a basin up with cold water. On the way back she grabbed a small cloth. "Daniel, Daniel" she muttered over and over again as she placed the basin next to the bed. Pulling some of the covers off of him she began to wash his face with the cold cloth. Dabbing it at his temples and down his neck.

A thick throaty groan came from him as she touched his burning flesh. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes but she wiped them away as she concentrated on trying to cool him down.

"Darnell!" she yelled out the door. Her call was met with a crash then foot steps as he came into sight.

"Vala? What happened to Daniel?"

"You have to go to Ma! Daniel's went into fevers and she has the herbs for that," she explained, "please!" Nodding he grabbed his coat and slid his boots on then ran outside in the snow. Turning back she ran to Daniel's side, "its okay. Darnell will be back soon with the medicine. I promise." Minutes filled with pure agony passes as Vala tried to keep Daniel cool but his fever seemed to just keep getting hire.

"Vala!" she heard Darnell yell as he came into the house. Running into the room he passed her a jar of herbs and a covered cup. "She sent me here with one that was already made."

"Good, good. Now hold his head up for me okay?" Placing the cup at his lips she tipped it forcing him to drink it. "Come on, darling" she pleaded as she rubbed his neck helping him swallow it. "That's good. Darnell get some more water ready for the next cup, okay?"

"Of course," as he ran out of the room Vala still felt panicked as she looked down at her love.

"Oh please work," she begged, "oh please work. I can't lose you." Crawling next to him she pushed a little hair from his face. "Please don't leave me! Daniel" she cried as she leaned down and kissed his chapped lips. "Please Daniel! I haven't even told you that I love you yet. I love you! You hear me? Now that I've said it, its your duty to wake up!" Crying she clung to him and kissed his neck. "Please don't die…"

* * *

Swallowing he winced as he noticed how rough his throat was. Daniel was finding it hard to open his eyes or really move any part of his body. Wincing at the pain he opened his eyes for a moment but shut them quickly. He froze as he heard someone groan next to him drawing attention to the warm body that clung to his body - his very naked body. Quickly he searched his mind for what happened and suddenly it hit him, Emil and the river.

"Uh," he began as he opened his eyes finally and saw black hair spread out on his chest. Vala's dainty hand resting close to his neck and her right leg wrapped around his leg. "Vala," he whispered as he touched her back; that he found clothed. Suddenly another wave of familiarity hit him, she had said something to him. What had it been?

"Daniel?" she mumbled and when she looked up to be greeted by his blue eyes she squealed and lunged forward and kissed him. "I was so worried," she muttered as she kissed him again, "I thought you were going to die." Once again she kissed his.

"Vala," he whispered as he kissed her gently, "I love you too."

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Vala and Daniel goodness mixed with Daniel dieing; for a moment, then the fear of him dieing through most of the chapter. Now the question is, did Emil live?

Well thank you all for the reviews so far! I love hearing from all of you, they are very inspirational. I look forward to more reviews! I'll try and update again soon.

Love,

Shinki


	11. Sanctuary

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about the very long delay. I got a job and everything got really busy. I guess I have to admit that about three quarters of this chapter was ready long before now. I just finished it up last night and did some editing this morning. I'm not as happy as I think I could have been but I think its mostly cause it took me so long. I'm pretty sure I edited out the most obvious mistakes but I might have missed some.

Sorry again for the wait! Thank you to all who decided to stick by me and I hope I did not disappoint! Since I'm getting a couple days off this week I'll try and update again soon.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"**Sanctuary"**

* * *

After rapping on the door lightly Vala tightened the scarf around her neck and waited. She straightened as she heard foot steps rushing to the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Talin was looking back at her.

"Vala" he gasped as she greeted him with a small smile.

"Darnell is with Daniel right now," she said slowly then looked at the ground. "I wanted to check on Emil."

"Oh of course! Come in! Come in!" he rushed Vala inside and closed the door behind her. Running his hand through his hair he groaned, "he hasn't waken up yet. I keep closing my eyes and I keep thinking he's not going to be there when I open them." Sitting down on the coach he grasped Valas hand tightly. "This is how Emil's parents died. My beautiful daughter and her husband…she fell in and he jumped in after her."

"Talin," she whispered and knelt down so she could embrace him. "Emil is going to be fine." Lifting his chin up she smiled, "he's going to be fine. He wont leave you."

Tightening his grasp on her hand he smiled weakly, "thank you." Getting up he pushed his hair back and darted his gaze around the room. This was when Vala really let herself get a look at him. His eyes were blood shot and dark circles hung beneath his eyes. The air of confidence he brought with him where ever he went was replaced by sparks of worry and desperation.

"Lets go see Emil," she said smiling and walked down the hall into his room. Stopping she bit her lip and looked at the small boy. Emil still looked as if he was facing death. "Hey, Emil. Its me Vala." Stepping away from Talin at the door she made her way to edge of Emil's bed and sat down. "Daniel told me to say hello for him. He really hopes you'll get well soon. We all do."

Talin leaned against the door frame and smiled. Watching Vala with Emil reminded him so much of his daughter and at times when they were together he could trick himself that it was her. Though every sane part of him knew it wasn't his daughter. Maybe it was the way that she handled Emil, like a real mother. Vala and his daughter looked nothing alike but when Vala was with Emil they could pass for the same person.

"Talin," Vala said as she looked up at him; her eyes wide and filled with worry. "Come sit with us." Nodding he made his way to the bed and sat on the other side of him.

"Hello, Emil" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "When you see Daniel tell him thank you. Thank you for everything." Brushing his hand over Emil's forehead he looked up at Vala and smiled lightly.

Nodding she swallowed and looked back down at the boy, "he's a pretty special boy isn't he?"

"Exceedingly." Smiling he grasped Valas hand. "You would make a wonderful mother. Ever since I saw you with Emil I kept thinking you were similar to my daughter. I think I just wanted you to be but now I know why I thought so. Its they way you are with him. So full of love."

"Talin," she tried to but in.

"It's all right if you don't want to be a mother. Its just…"

"That's not what I was going to say. Just thank you," she smiled, "I really want to be a mother."

"-pa" a slight sound came from the boys lips. Talin instantly looked at Emil to be greeted by his bright eyes. "I'm thirsty" his voice was ragged but he was alive.

"Emil" he laughed as he pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Oh Emil."

* * *

Throwing her coat carelessly on the chair she ran down the hall way to her room where Daniel stayed. Opening the door she giggled as she saw Daniel sitting up; the blanket had slipped down and now laid at his waist. Darnell sat across from him with his legs crossed and a chess board in between them.

"Emil woke up," she said suddenly without bothering to greet them first. "Both Emil and Talin say thank you Daniel."

Smiling he reached his hand out beckoning Vala to come to him. As soon as she stepped close enough he pulled her onto the bed next to him. "I don't need any thanks. I'm just glad he's all right." Nuzzling his nose against hers he made her giggle.

"And I am happy both of you are all right," leaning forward she kissed him gently. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Biting her bottom lip she looked down at her hands and began fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"Ehem," Darnell coughed, "I'm sure right now you could care less but I am sort of still here."

"You're right," Vala laughed, "I could care less." Throwing her arms around Daniel she kissed him hard on the lips. "We should probably smooth honey on those lips, darling. No offense but kissing you when half the skin is peeling off isn't very appealing."

"Oh really?" he grinned as he raised his brow.

"Oh most definitely. Until we have that little thing fixed I think I will not allow myself to kiss you."

"Right," he whispered as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Running his tongue over her lips he leaned back a little and rested his hand on her cheek. "Still un appealing?"

Her mouth was open and her eyes were clouded, "not really." Pulling him closer she kissed him again and smiled. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I'm so glad I'm alive too," he whispered as he rand his hands up and down her stomach. His fingers playing a little dance over he body. "So glad I'm alive," he spoke into her ear, "so I can spend every remaining minute of my life with you." Bearing his head into her hair he groaned loudly, "oh god I love you."

"I love you," she spoke slowly as if she was going to cry. "Never leave me like that again! Okay?" Her voice cracked as she kissed his cheek as he pulled her closer to him.

"Never oh god, never" he kissed her nose. The moment was disrupted when they heard the door open. "Darnell?"

Smiling he looked back at the young couple, "I have some work to do. Try and let Daniel get some rest, okay Vala?" As Vala nodded he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"I guess we're all alone now," Vala whispered and leaned forward and kissed him again causing him to groan.

"Oh god you're so cruel," he moaned as he kissed her harder. Deepening the kiss he took control of their mouths. Running his hands up and down her arms he coaxed her farther into abandon.

"Daniel!" she gasped as he started nipping down her neck; sucking gently at her pulse point. He pulled himself forward causing her to bend back her head giving him better access.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed along her cleavage line. "I love you," he kept repeating in between each kiss. "I promise I'm never going to leave you, never."

"And I wont leave you," kissing him tenderly she ran her hands through his hair pulling lightly at the roots.

"You better not," he moaned as his right hand slid up her body and cupped one of her breasts in his palm. Throwing her head back she moaned as he ran his finger over her nipple.

"Vala!" Ma called from down the hall.

"Oh shit," Vala hissed and pulled herself off the bed. "I'll be right there!" A deep blush covered her face as she paced back and forth. "How do I look?"

"Honestly?" he grinned proudly, "ravished."

"Oh well that's not going to help!" Grabbing a pillow she through it at him almost knocking over the chess set. "That's it! We were playing chess."

"Well I was playing something close to chess."

"Daniel!" she hissed, "I don't have time your innuendos! We shouldn't have even been doing _that_."

Grabbing her hand as she went by he looked up at her and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," she laughed and kissed him.

"Vala!"

"You better get going," he said as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Yeah," she said, "try and be good while I'm gone." Turning away she rushed out of the room all the while trying to flatten her hair and fix her dress. Grinning he leaned back down on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

* * *

"There you are!" Anna yelled as she saw Vala make her way into view. "I was beginning to think you had run off." Her gaze looked over Valas exterior and smiled at her very apparent condition. "How is Daniel?"

"Much better, actually. I was just about to get him some warm honey for his lips."

"I see." Going quiet for a moment she walked over to the couch. "Come sit, please."

Sitting down next to her she smiled warmly, "what is it Ma?"

"Alan will be picking up Daniel later on today," she stated and grasped Valas hand. "It would appear we both agree after what happened last night with the two of you it would be improper for you both to stay under the same roof."

"But," Vala began, "we didn't do anything!"

"I didn't say you did," she laughed, "I'm also sure you would be smart enough not to do _it_. Alan just thinks it will be more convenient if he goes back to his house."

"Oh right," laughing nervously she pushed her hair back.

"You love him very much, don't you?" Anna asked as she lifted up Valas chin to look into her eyes. "I thought so." Getting up she smiled, "I brought some of Daniel's clothes over from Alan's house. They are over on the kitchen table. I'm going to market to pick up food for dinner tonight."

"Ma," Vala called before she stepped through the door. "Thank you, for looking out for me."

Smiling she stepped out of the house into the snow.

* * *

"Its definitely good to be back in clothes," Daniel said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen catching Valas eye. "Though I didn't mind so much being without when you were there." He grinned when he saw the inner fire burning in her eyes and how she licked her lips.

"I told you to get dressed not walk around!" she snapped, "you still need your rest!" Running around the counters she grabbed Daniel and pushed him into a chair.

"Aw, you're so cute when your bossy."

"I'll show you cute Daniel Jackson!" she hissed as she went back into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of tea. Placing them on the table with a loud click she put her hands on her hip. "Now eat up."

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm not really that hungry," she explained as she went off and grabbed the warm honey off the stove. Going back to him she left the pot on the table and spooned out a little of the honey. "Here."

"Feeding me now, Vala?" he waggled his eyebrows then covered the spoon with his mouth licking off the honey.

"Do you want kids?" she asked suddenly as she dropped the spoon back into the pot.

"Where did this come from?" his eyes went wide with shock.

"I just want to know. Do you?"

"With you? Yes," he leaned in and kissed her allowing her to taste the sweet honey. "Only with you."

* * *

Daniel walked out of Alan's place and closed the door quietly and began the short trek to Valas home. The winter was still bitter cold and he could feel it to his bones, even more so than the others because he still had a chill thanks to the river. He breathed out and watched his breath come out in a white cloud then wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck. All he knew is that he had to see Vala, he'd been missing her for the last couple days. Alan and Ma seemed to be doing their hardest to keep them from being alone together. The snow crunched underneath his feet as he walked into the deep snow around Vala's house. Knocking lightly on the back door he silently hoped Ma wouldn't answer. In a couple minutes he'd finally been rewarded he heard someone moving around the halls and heading to the door. With a click of the lock the door swung open and for a moment he forgot to breath.

"Vala," he whispered as he saw her as if for the first time. Her cheeks with just a bit flushed from how warm it was inside and her hair was tangled but still managed to lay sexily over her small shoulders. What really caught him was the simple white night gown that flowed over her small frame.

"Daniel," Vala gasped and he watched her chest lift as she breathed. "What are you doing here? Its freezing cold out and you're still sick!" Suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer, he didn't know what it was that finally set him off but it did. It could have been how her pink lips moved as she scolded him or that damn night gown but he really didn't care. He lunged forward and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones. With a moan she wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth up to him. Lifting his hands up to her face he held her head at an angle so he could deepen the kiss.

"Oh Vala," he whispered as he left her lips for only a moment, "I've missed you. Oh god I've missed you." Being in her arms like this made him feel like he was in heaven she brought warmth to him while all he had was coldness. She was his sanctuary, his best friend, and his love. "I love you."

"You need to come inside," she finally said as her mind cleared for a second, "its too cold out here." Pulling him the rest of the way inside she clicked the door closed as his body stayed pressed up against hers. "Daniel" her voice came out hoarse as he nibbled at her ear load and flicked his tongue out gently causing her to shiver. She hissed as his freezing hands ran down her warm arms causing prickles that she deemed the most erotic pain.

"Oh I would definitely love to _come _inside," he purred against her ear causing her to grin wickedly at his very apparent innuendo.

"I'm sure you would," she laughed lightly and kissed the side of his mouth, "we should get this wet coat off you." Plucking at his buttons she began to pull it off his shoulders.

"I love how you think," he murmured, "it makes you even more irresistible." His coat fell to the floor and her hands sought his bare skin and practically moaned at the feel of it. Slipping both of his hands into her hair he backed her up against the door pinning her there as he deepened the kiss. Her right leg lifted and wrapped around him as if to anchor him to her. Taking one had from her hair he slid it down her neck and over her chest to grasp her right breast through the thin fabric of her gown.

"Vala!" they heard Anna call from her own bedroom, "you should go back to bed! You need your rest!"

"Yes, Ma!" she yelled trying her best to sound normal.

"Are you okay?" she yelled back, "your voice sounds a little hoarse."

"Oh no, I'm fine! I just need a little water."

"Oh all right, good night" she said back and closed the door. Vala released a sigh of relief that she hadn't come out to investigate.

"You should go home," she whispered to Daniel and kissed him as she tried very hard to ignore that his hand was still on her breast. She shivered as his gaze met hers, his eyes burned with desire almost making him look dangerous.

"I already am home," his eyes trailed over her body as if he was a starving man and she was his last meal.

"I love you," she muttered and kissed him while she slid her leg off of him then backed off. "Please go, Daniel. I need my sleep and so do you."

"Come and see me tomorrow," he said as he grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly.

"I will, I will! I promise. You just have to go before Ma decides to actually leave her room to investigate why I'm not in bed."

"Good," pecking her on the lips he put his coat on and opened the door only to be stopped by Vala.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she pouted and he couldn't help but grin.

"You'll hear it tomorrow if you come and see me." Turning around he bounded off around the house and out of sight. Giggling she closed the door and held her hands against her chest.

* * *

As the sun finally began to rise Vala was already awake in the kitchen humming a eerily familiar tune but she had no idea where she had heard it from. Grabbing the last two pieces of bread she placed the roast beef inside of it. Wrapping it she placed it in a basket with the other food.

"Some one is up early this morning," Anna laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry! I hope I didn't wake you. I just thought I should get the food ready so I can go out sooner."

"Oh yes, you're going out to see Daniel today. You must have been missing him terribly, I mean you haven't seen him in a couple days." Anna noticed the slight blush that crept up on Vala's face but decided to ignore it.

"Indeed I have," she smiled then turned to face her. "How do I look?" Her hair was done up in a fancy bun and she wore a light blue dress that Anna was sure she had chosen to complement Daniel's eyes.

"Absolutely lovely," she cooed and came forward to brush a piece of hair out of her face. "Absolutely lovely, he will know not what to say."

* * *

"Good morning, Daniel" Vala said as she closed the door to his bedroom behind her causing him to smile. "I thought you could try some solid food today." She shivered as she felt his blue eyes watch her as she walked across the room to his bed and set the basket down onto his bed.

"I love you," he said with a grin as he got off the bed and grabbed her by the waist. Leaning forward he kissed her with tenderness that even shocked her. They jumped apart as they heard the door open to reveal Darnell grinning like a fool.

"Nice to see you up and around Daniel," he chuckled, "and Vala taking good care of you."

"It is good to see you too," Daniel smiled and wrapped his arm around Vala's waist protectively. "I will be back to work in a couple days."

Laughing he shook his head, "take your time Daniel. The hero; what was it again Vala? Oh right, the hero Mr. Fine back side."

Blushing Daniel looked at Vala as she gave him an innocent smile. "The ladies in the village are quiet smitten with you. They are giving you title after title."

":Apparently you are really making a name for yourself," Daniel stated as he walked over to the basket and took out a sandwich. "Oh good, roast beef." Taking a bite into the sandwich he continued, "you've went from Mr. Fine Back Side to a hero."

"I'm not a hero," Daniel interjected and looked at Vala lovingly, "I hope you are also smitten with me."

"Oh I am, darling" she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You are my sanctuary."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So how was it? I look forward to your reviews! I hope you all liked their 'love scene.' I wanted it to be tender and needful, not tacky and graphic. So what do you think?

Love you all!

Shinki


End file.
